TROLL RIM
by HyenaAA
Summary: The ancient troll king and his band has returned to drive out and devour the men and elves of Skyrim, and only Delphine and a handful of survivors can stop them before all is lost.
1. Chapter 1

TROLLRIM

_The path leads higher up towards the black mountain's snow-white summit. A majestic view awaits, Ancient strength and true honor awaits._

In deep caves under the throat of the world , the troll's gather. Big trolls, small trolls, ugly and beautiful. In the middle stands the troll king, taller than an elf with long brown hair and cold white eyes. He is one of the old ones , more humanoid, with long pointed ears and jagged teeth. He is Rivfader.

"Jag döper mitt sinne  
I sanningens bäck  
Ur berget den rinna  
Denna becksvarta ådra!" Rivfader roars, and the trolls roar back and jump and dance and sing and smash.

"Berget dåna, kraft mig fylla  
Denna urgud alla trollfolk hylla!" He roars, and the trolls roar back, and charge out the caves into the cold night air, down the mountainside like an avalanche towards a pitiful woodsmen village at the bottom of the valley.

* * *

Down in Riverwood, nearly the whole village is in The Sleeping Giant inn, getting drunk as hell.

Delphine, the innkeeper, is disappointed.

"Orgnar, Orgnar! Are you listening?" She demands to the bartender.

"Hard not to." Orgnar replies.

"The ale is going bad. We need to get a new batch. Did you hear me?" She chastises the ignorant Nord.

"Yep. Ale's going bad." He grumbles.

"I guess you don't have potatoes in your ears after all. Just make sure we get a fresh batch in soon."

Orgnar, the sullen bartender, grumbles, then resumes washing a mug with a clothe.

"This is hopeless, I've got a ledger to fill out, I'll be downstairs" Delphine heads into one of the rooms, locking the door behind her.

Orgnar nods.

The inn is full tonight. Sven the bard and Faendal the hunter are both trying to flirt with Camilla, while her brother sits in the corner drinking a mead.

"You play so well!" Camilla compliments him.

"With you as my muse, how could I not?" He says, giving a quick look at Faendal, as if to say "I got this bro".

"Oh Sven, you do know how to turn a girls head" Camilla blushes.

Embry, the town drunk slams his mug on the bar, "I need some more ale, Orgnar!"

"You've had more than enough, Besides, you still haven't paid for the last one."

"I'll find some coin for you! I always do."

"Until then, I've no ale for you."

Embry glares at the barkeep, then drunk saunters away. Orgnar sighs, then looks around the bar.

"Not this again..." He growls, noticing Hadvar and Ralof facing each other.

"You stormcloak scum are what's wrecking Skyrim!, You know you're not welcome in Imperial land!" Hadvar the soldier shouts at Ralof the rebel.

"Imperial land?! Skyrim for the nords! You bastard!" Ralod shouts back, tossing aside his mug of ale.

"You Stormcloacks know nothing and your sister is a slut!" Hadvar spits back, pointing at Ralof's sister, the mill owner.

"Calm down boys, this inn is neutral! No fights here!" Orgnar shouts back, but it's too late, Ralof and Hadvar immediately jump at each other's throat, and begin wrestling on the ground. The townsfolk cheer as Orgnar races around the bar to break them up.

Down below in the basement, Delphine hears scuffle.

"God damn it, this is the last time those bastards fight it out in here, they're both banned" Delphine snarls. She looks around her secret room and notices her old sword. It reminded her of better times, of fighting with the blades instead of breaking up drunken bar fights. She grabbed her mug of ale, took a long drink and grabbed her sword, "This will send them a message, I'm done with their shit."

Upstairs, the two continue to fight.

"Stop this! GET OUT!" Orgnar shouts. Ralof has knocked Hadvar to the ground and attempts to stomp him, but Orgnar grabs him from behind and throws him across the room. Hadvar gets to his feet to charge Ralof, but Orgnar pushes him back to the ground.

"I wont have anymore violence in this inn! Both of you are no longer welcome here!"

Just then, the door is kicked open, and half a dozen trolls, nearly twice as wide as a man, charge into the room.

"TROLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Embry the drunk roars, right before the first troll literally rips half his face off with one swipe of it's claws.

"Gods! NO!" Orgnar shouts. He rushes back behind the bar to grab a hidden mace, but one of the trolls leaps right over the bar and pins him to the ground with the force of a cannonball, breaking his arm.

One of the doors is kicked open and Delphines stands in the threshold, blade in hand.

"ALRIGHT! Who started this ... holy fucking hell trolls?!" She gasped. One troll grabs Ralof sister and smashes her face onto a table with such a force that it flips over on top of her. Alvor, the blacksmith, wraps his arms around the trolls neck from behind, but it grabs both his arms and flips him over it's head, and smashes him down onto the stone floor with a loud back breaking crunch. Alvor lets out a gasp and blood splatters out his mouth. The troll is not finished with him, and throws him across the room, where he collapses as a crumbled heap in the corner.

"Orgnar! Where are you! Holy shit!" Delphine screams as the troll that has pinned down Orgnar rips his broken arm right out of its socket, twists it loose from his body and begins beating him with it.

Delphine charges the troll and runs her sword clean through it's chest, killing it, but Orgnar is long dead. She looks around the bar. Four of the trolls are beating her patrons to death on one side of the fire pit, while on the other side only one troll stands, fighting Hadvar and Ralof at the same time, while Faenlin the hunter cowers under a table.

This is my chance, Delphine thinks to herself. She leaps over the table and jump kicks the troll, knocking it back into the fire pit. A great hissing sound is heard, like steam from a kettel as the troll quickly burns, it's fat sizzling and boiling inside it's skin. It lets out an unearthly scream as the fat pops, exploding out it's fur and spewing burning death across the room.

"Come on! Let's go!" She runs out the door, with Hadvar, Ralof and Faenlin behind her. Outside, in the cold night, more trolls are about, devouring the guards.

"GODS!, NO!" Hadvar cries out, seeing his young niece Dorthe, or what remained of her, being devoured by three trolls in the middle of the street.

The three trolls stop and face him. One lets out a low growl ,and they give chase.

"This way!" Delphine leads them, as they sprint from the three trolls. A confused guard see's them, "This way, to the bridge!" he orderes, but they've already passed him. A moment later one of the trolls tackles him and rips out his throat in one swift motion.

The four are halfway across the bridge, when a tall figure flanked by three trolls steps out at the other side.

The tall figure holds out his hand, and speaks

_"Nu rör sig skogen själv_  
_Tusen troll går som en_  
_Inget ljud inte en viskan hörs_  
_Krigssvin över älven körs"_

Delphine looks back and forth and sees the exit has been blocked by three more trolls.

"We're surrounded!" Faenlin the hunter cries out, "I don't want to die!"

_"Så faller man efter man_  
_Så viner en vind av blod och lem_  
_Mindre dock av dem troll som skyddar sina hem" _The troll king speaks. He lowers his hand and the six trolls charge the bridge from both sides.

Delphine looks around quickly, "Quick! Into the river!" She orders, jumping off the bridge. The others jump in after her, and are immediately swept up by the current and drag towards the rapids.

"Prepare yourself!" Delhpine screams, trying to steady herself in the freezing cold waves, but she quickly loses track of the others.

Rivfader watches them as they flow down the river.

_"Nu se kristimän böjs" _He growls.

* * *

Inside the ruins of The Sleeping Giant Inn, Sven the bard is pushed to his feet. He is surrounded by trolls , but they do not attack him.

"What is this?! Gods, what has happened?!" he cries, but they merely laugh at him.

One troll, different and more human looking then the others, jumps up onto the bar table with a savage looking accordion strapped to his back and face covered in beautiful tribal paintings of trees. He snaps his fingers , and Camilla, Sven's love, is pulled forward and thrown to the ground.

"Sven, what is happening?!" She pleads. She is bloodied and bruised.

"I don't know" Sven replies pitifully. The old troll on the counter laughs, and reveals in one hand, Sven's lute. He tosses it to Sven, then he pulls out his accordion and begins to play.

_"På trollherrens tryne nu stiga ett grin_  
_Han höjer sin yxa, han piskar sitt svin_  
_Ansikten vrids till ilska andra vrids till skräck_  
_När trollens armé rider fram_  
_I en storm av blod och träck!" _

The other trolls join in the song, adding percussion by ripping out the bones of the dead and smacking them on the floor and walls. Then they stop, and the old troll nods to Sven.

"I think he wants you to play..." Camilla whispers.

"I can't play against that..." Sven sobs.

"You have to!" Camilla pleads.

Sven nods, then begins the first bar to "Ragnar the Red" but one of his strings snap.

"NO!" he screams, as the old troll pulls out a jagged knife and and slits Camilla's throat. The two nearest trolls instantly tackle him, and eat into his ribs and stomach, devouring him alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The river drags the four survivors through the forest valley down into the great tundra of Whiterun.

Delphine eventually pulls herself out onto the shore. She crawls out the water, badly bruised, and lays down on her back, shivering in the cold. In the distance, the sun is beginning to rise, casting the mornings first light across the open plains.

"What the hell happened?" She wonders out loud. Then she hears shouting down the stream. She gets up , and sees the flame of a torch. Two guards patrolling the road are shouting.

"Get him out of there! Hurry!" one shouts, as the other holds a large branch into the water. At the other end, Faenlin is holding onto the branch for dear life, trying not to be swept away by the river.

Delphine rushes over to them, sword in hand.

She startles one of the guards, "A guard might feel a bit worried, when a woman approaches him with her weapon drawn!" he yells, but she ignores him. She sees Hadvar attempting to climb out the river and grabs his hand .

"Help me!" Ralof shouts. He's clinging to a large boulder, but can't hold out against the rivers force for long.

"He's a stormcloak! He deserves it!" Hadvar says as Delphine pulls him out the river.

"Damn it, there's no time for this!" Delphine looks around for a branch or log.

The guards have brought Faenlin back to the shore and pass her the branch.

"Guards, he's a stormcloak! Leave him to drown!" Hadvar shouts.

"This man needs help, it doesn't matter who he is!" The guard replies, helping Delphine reach Ralof. They eventually pull him back to the shore.

"Mind explaining what a woman, an elf , a stormcloak and an imperial were doing all swimming in the river?" The guard asked.

They pause a moment to regain their bearings, and then Faenlin cries out "Trolls! Trolls destroyed Riverwood!"

"Trolls? In Whiterun!? Ha ha ha!" The two guards laugh.

"It's true, they came in the night, everyone's dead!" Delphine states.

One of the guards eventually stops laughing, "well , if what you say is true, you should take this news to the Jarl. He'll set you all right"

"That's probably not a bad idea" She looks around. In the distnace on top of a great hill sits Dragonsreach, the palace of Whiterun, surrounded by tall wooden walls in the center of the Tundra.

"I'm going to see the Jarl" She sets out.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Faenlin the hunter follows.

"You'll need witnesses" Ralof says.

"I won't let a God damn Stormcloak tell this story" Hadvar says, joining in.

Delphine sighs and sets out to Whiterun, followed by the three fools.

"Strange times" One of the guards says, chuckling.

"I used to be an adventurer like that, before I took an arrow to the knee" The other says in agreement.

* * *

_"Nu rör sig skogen själv_  
_Tusen troll går som en_  
_Inget ljud inte en viskan hörs_  
_Krigssvin över älven körs" _ The troll king sings from the mountain tops. The trolls have left Riverwood, leaving behind a decimated ruin.

Rivfader looks to the south, towards Falkreath hold. There, in the deep pinewood forests, the forest trolls roam, hunted by the holds many huntsman, disorganized and disbanded, only living to flee from organized hunts. If they are to join the battle, then the woodsman city of Falkreath must be burnt to the ground.

The troll king sends out the old ones to seek out the caves of the forest trolls, to bring the entire forest down onto the village, to take revenge for the fallen and the conquered.

* * *

Jarl Balgruff the Greater looks down on the four visitors from his mighty throne inside the palace of Dragonsreach.

"You must prepare for war! Riverwood is taken and I'm sure they will be back!" Delphine pleads.

The Jarl ponders her words, deep in thought.

"If what you say is true, then these trolls must be eradicated. But I cannot mobilize the men based on your account alone. I will send out Irileth and a small detachment to Riverwood, and if what you say is true, then we shall form a new hunt, for the trolls" He nods to his housecarl, Irileth the dark elf. She nods back and leaves to the barracks to rouse the men.

Proventus Avenicci , the Jarls steward, steps in. "IS that wise? If Jarl Ulfric finds out, he could see this as a transgression and attack!"

"So what should I do, stand by and watch my hold be attacked? raided by trolls?!, If what she says is true, then we must protect the settlements of the Whiterun" The Jarl angrily replies.

"Yes... that is true" Proventus replies timidly.

"Go now, get some rest, I will summon you tomorrow to discuss these events" The Jarl dismisses Delphine and company.

Outside of dragonsreach, Faenlin is the first to speak up.

"What are we to do?! My home, our home! Riverwood is destroyed! Where are we to go?! Oh God, Camilla, my love ! She's dead!" He begins to sob.

"Get a hold of yourself, Faenlin! We need to regroup, we need a plan. Come, I know an inn here where we can rest." She leads them to The Bannered Mare for rest.

* * *

Later in the morning, Irileth the dark elf leads a small detachment of guards to Riverwood.

"Gods, look at this place" One of the guards whisper as they approach the ruins. All the homes bore large scratch marks from the trolls. Discarded limbs and bloodstains littered the road. The stench of death emanated worse from the inn.

"This looks like they were right... Gods, I didn't think it would be so bad" Irileth whispered, looking down at a corpse so violated and desecrated that race and gender were no longer apparent.

"Get your guard up, they're could be another one of the beast's lurking anywhere" she orders. The group tenses up as they search for survivors, but find none.

"I think they've all left" One of the guards replies.

"This doesn't make sense. I've never seen such a massacre. Trolls have never hunted in packs like this" A terrified guard whispers.

"It's as if... they've organized, why would they all have left so fast? It doesn't make sense" Another guard wondered out loud.

"Come on, there's nothing left of this place. We must go" Irileth ordered, pulling the guards back together.

"But what of the dead? We can't just leave them like this!" A young soldier argued.

"No time, we have to get back and tell the Jarl. They can wait..." Irileth orders.

The guards nod, and they leave.

* * *

Delphine and the survivors stand in the great hall as Irileth retells her findings.

"There were no survivors. We tried to follow the tracks but they seemed to disappear, as if they dropped in and fled in an instant, but there was nothing else left." Irileth retold.

"So, it is true, the trolls have become a true danger to the hold. We must react quickly and efficiently. Rally the townsfolk, tell them the great troll hunt is on, and we will not rest until every last troll is burnt in a pile at our feet." The Jarl ordered. Irileth saluted, and then ran out to tell the captains of the watch.

"You have alerted me to this , and I gladly invite you to join in this hunt, and we will shelter you as long as you stay in Whiterun" The Jarl offered.

Faenlin, Ralof and Hadvar looked eager to join, but looked to hear Delphine's answer.

She shook her head.

"I cannot, I don't believe that this is just regular trolls. Before we escaped, we saw some kind of different troll. He looked nearly human, and he spoke in an ancient language we did not know."

The Jarl looked at her with concern, "No troll can speak, they grunt and growl. You may have been seeing things, I think you saw a troll stand on its hindlegs, and I forgive me, but you may have just heard the others being attacked. No, these are trolls, and we will hunt them down."

Delphine nodded her head, "I pray you will rethink your position, but I know you don't want to believe me. I will take my leave."

"Dismissed" The Jarl said, nodding his head.

* * *

At a corner table in the bannered mare, Ralof was the first to speak.

"Why would you decline to join the hunt! This is our chance for revenge!"

Delphine shook her head, "I do not speak for all of us, you may still rejoin the hunt"

"No, we must stick together, and you got us out of Riverwood alive!" Hadvar argued.

"What will you do now? Are you a coward?!" Faenlin asked.

"Tough words coming from you." Delphine growled at the elf.

"I'm done being afraid! Those monstars took away Camilla! I'll put an arrow through each of their skulls!"

Delphine sighed.

"But really, what will you do?" Hadvar asked.

She looked up at the man, "I have an old friend living in Riften. He knows more then the lot of you put together, and will know more about these trolls... then well, anyone I can think of."

"In Riften?! That journey will take a couple days, you intend to walk alone?" Faenlin asked.

"Yes, I must. You all saw that old troll speak, whatever it said, it knows how to rally the trolls. And there are many trolls in the Falkreath forest and the rift, more then I think the soldiers of Whiterun can fight."

"So you're going to Riften. I'm in" Ralof said.

"Well I'm not letting some Stormcloak steal the glory in this, I'm coming to!" Hadvar stated.

"The two of you will just slow me down" Delphine protested.

"We're soldiers, we know how to fight... and die to hold off these trolls." Hadvar argued.

"You saved our lives in Riverwood, we want to return the favor." Ralof argued.

"You make a good point, but you might not come back from this alive" Delphine said, even though she knew they would come.

Hadvar and Ralof nodded their heads.

"Alright, but no fighting about the empire and the stormcloacks, we cannot be held back by petty differences" she said.

They both nodded.

"I'm coming too! I'm a hunter, I know the wilderness, and how to cook and survive! You know I have no where else to go" Faenlin said.

Delphine laughed, "Alright, the four of us will leave tomorrow. We will need to rest and resupply, I'm sure the Jarl will lend us something to help us on this quest."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Jarl Siddgeir, the young and lazy Jarl of Falkreath, relaxed in his throne. On the wall were several troll skulls, mounted all along the longhouse.

Bolund, the local mill runner, glared at the useless young Jarl.

"My messenger should have returned by now, I fear that bandits have captured him on his way back from Riverwood."

Siddgeair, the young Jarl laughed, "Ha! More like he got drunk and is probably passed out in the streets of Riverwood right now. You sent him yesterday, he probably just got drunk, it's what everyone in that wretched town does"

"He is strong man, resistant to drinks and has never been late before! I think bandits have captured him. Bandits that could have easily been taken care of years ago."

"What are you implying?" The young Jarl asked, with an edge to his voice.

"I think every one in this room knows what I mean. There is no honor in this hold, bandits and trolls roam the forests freely while you sit here and grow fat!" Bolund argued back. It was true. Everyone in the room knew that the Jarl had a deal with the local bandits as problem solvers.

"Bolund, please..." Nenya the elf steward tried to calm Bolund.

"Silence, woman!" The Jarl shouted, getting to his feet. "Maybe You need to learn a lesson about control. See how long you last without the guards watching your back!" The Jarl threatened.

"I think I would do just fine " Bolund replied, "Maybe if you could stop taking my workers away on your stupid troll hunts, my mill could actually make some money!"

The Jarl looked angry for a moment, then laughed. The rest of the court uncomfortably joined in.

"My troll hunts are what keep us safe! We have slaughtered dozens!"

"And we've lost nearly three times as much!" Bolund argued back.

"Listen here, little lumberjack, I am what keeps the roads safe here, I am the one that keeps back the trolls, but I'm not the one who will send someone to fetch your little messenger! Now begone!" He burst into laughter again, but Bolund holds his ground.

The Jarl stops laughing for a moment, "I said Begone!"

The Jarl's housecarl, Helvard, a muscular man of few words, takes a threatening step forward.

"Alright, I'm gone" Bolund says, slamming the longhouse door shut behind him as the Jarl breaks out into laughter again.

Outside, his brother Solaf is waiting.

"Any luck?" He asked.

"No" Bolund replies.

"Come, lets get a drink" Solaf suggests.

The two brothers walk to the Dead Man's Drink, the only inn inside the pine forest of Falkreath.

"I hate the man, it was better when Dengeir was the Jarl, a true Stormcloak" Bolund growled, grabbing a mug of ale.

"All well, we can only hope the boy gets back soon. We can't rely on anyone but ourselves, just as it's always been" Sofal says.

"The sun is setting, I hope he returns soon. I doubt he could survive in the woods."

Outside, in the evening glare, The Jarl calls together the huntsman of Falkreath.

The Jarls father, the deposed Dengeir of Stuhn, watches the gathering from his small hut.

"My boy is a fool" He growls, "These hunts only bring more dead, we do not need anymore."

The young Jarl, feeling rather heroic after dealing with Bolund, proposes to this huntsmen that tonight be a party.

"Crack open the kegs! Tonight we shall dine and dance, and tomorrow we will slaughter the trolls! FOR FALKREATH!"

"FOR FALKREATH!" The huntsman of the hold shout back, too willing to party tonight to point out the flaws in hunting while having a hangover.

* * *

_"Skogen lever inga fångar tar_  
_den tar moder dotter och far_  
_Ingen nåd ingen lämnas kvar_  
_Minsta sår läcker av var_  
_Byfolk försvinna ingen vet vart_  
_Omkring står skogen tyst och svart_  
_Slutet närmas de visa ser" _Rivfader whispers, as the trolls look down on Falkreath from the pine trees. The forest trolls are quick to join the ranks as the old ones expected, and they have soon surrounded the huntsmen city. It seemed only natural that they would claim revenge for the slaughtered on the night that the hunters drink and dance, unaware of the hundreds of eyes that watch them from the treetops.

Unaware of the boiling vengeance of the forest.

Unaware that tonight would be there last.

* * *

"Break open another keg!" The Jarl orders. His housecarl, Helvard, who is not one for patience, grabs his mace and smashes open the nearest keg, allowing ale to spill out. The nearest huntsmen stick there mugs in the falling booze, cheering.

"We can't just smash them open like that... we need control" Nenya tries to advise her Jarl, but the young fool just ignores her.

Dengeir of Stuhn just sighs with disappointment and looks away from his son.

* * *

"What a night to be on watch, while another party happens" The guard at the front gate complains.

"Wouldn't want to be you, here comes my relief!" The other guard laughs as a third watchmen approaches.

"I'm here to take over-" "Yeah, I know, I'm heading down to the festivities" He smirks at the other two.

The sound of drunken revelry is enough to mask the fast approaching footsteps on the dark forest road.

In an instant, Rivfader has climbed over the walls, followed by two other old ones.

"What the-?" The guard manages to say right before his throat is ripped out before his eyes. His partners share the same fate, right before the two other trolls eat into their necks.

Rivfader tosses him aside and pulls the gate lever. Moments latter, a stampede of trolls charges from the darkness into the town.

_"Ve dig, mänska, du inkräktar här!_  
_Snart trollen dig till hällen bär !" _He shrieks.

The other old ones pull out instruments, the accordion and a pipe.

the high pitched note of the pipe irritates the young Jarl. He looks for the source at first with irritation, then with sheer terror as the stampede collides with the drunken huntsmen. Man and elf are slaughtered indifferently as they are trampled and mutilated with vengeance.

"The trolls!" Nenya screams, "The trolls are upon us!", just as one grabs her by the neck and slams her to the ground, easily breaking her fragile neck.

"NENYA!" The young Jarl cries. One of the trolls jumps at him next, but Helvard swings his mace and smashes it in the face, knocking it to the ground.

"INTO THE LONGHOUSE!" He roars, pulling the Jarl inside. A hunter tries to follow but the door is slammed shut.

He bangs on the door once, "Let me in!" Before two trolls rip his body in half at the waist, splattering blood and intestinal fluids on the door.

* * *

Dengeir of Stuhn slams shut the window covers and grabs his old sword of the mantle piece. He looks from his brother Thadgeir, who holds a huntsman axe at the ready, to his maid Tekla, who is cowering in fear.

"We won't let them take this city" He says.

His brother nods in agreement. The window covers smash open and A large troll reaches inside, grabs and pulls Dengeir to the window.

"Help me!" He shouts, trying to loosen the trolls grip, but it's rock hard.

Thadgeir rushes to his brothers aid, but it's too late, and the troll has already taken a large bite into the old man's neck, it's jagged teeth easily grind into his neck . A second troll smashes through the door and charges Tekla.

"Help me!" The poor maid screams, cowering in the corner. Thadgeir takes one last look at his brother, then rushes to Tekla's aid, but the troll has already reached her, and is ruthlessly beating her to death. He swings his axe and cuts into the trolls back, but he can't pull it back out. The troll roars, spins around, and slashes Thadgeir across the face. It could fit an entire man's hand in its palm, and its claws dig deep, shredding Thadgeir's face and neck, knocking him to the ground to bleed out.

* * *

"Brother! What do we do!?" Solaf shouted at Bolund, as they watched the trolls stampede into the town.

"We run! I'm not jhelping that foolish Jarl! He deserves this!" Bolund runs for the back gate. Solaf tries to follow but trips, and the trolls are upon him in a moment.

"Brother! NO!" Bolund turns back and punches the nearest troll in the face. This only irritates it, and it smacks Bolund in the face with enough force to crush his brain inside his skull.

* * *

Inside the longhouse, Helvard is barricading the door with anything he can find. Tables, chairs, shelves, anything. The screams outside only get louder as the trolls overwhelm the village and begin a mass devouring.

"We have to get out of here! There's got to be a way out!" Siddgeir cries. Helvard just shakes his head, his only goal is barricading the door as fast as possible.

"Oh Gods, what's that scratching? Helvard... they're... One's coming through the back!" Siddgeir cries out, beginning to cry.

Helvard turns and sees a troll ripping through the back wall panels. He grabs a sword hanging on a weapon rack and rushes to the back wall, stabbing the troll through the face. It retreats, hopefully to die.

"They're coming through Nenya's room!" the young Jarl is sobbing uncontrollably now. Helvard looks to the door on the left. A troll has already knocked out the wooden wall panels and broken in. The housecarl slams the door shut, flips over a nearby table and pushes it in front of the door, just as a troll jumps in from the smoke hole in the ceiling. It lands on the other side of the center fire pit and roars at Siddgeir.

"Helvard! Do Something!" He screams. The troll runs around the fire pit and topples Siddgeir to the floor. Helvard swings his sword and cut's deep into the troll. He attempts to pull the blade out but it's stuck, so instead he uses it to force the troll into the fire pit.

A loud sizzling sound is heard through out the longhouse, followed by a high pitched scream.

"What's happening?!" Siddgeir asked, getting to his feet.

Helvard does not know, he merely stares at the burning troll, which is writhering uncontrollably in the fire pit.

A distinct "pop" is heard, and burning globs of fat are shot across the room just as the front door bursts open. Helvard gets a full facial of burning troll fat, which quickly incinerates through his face and burns his brain to a crisp. He drops dead next to Siddgeir.

"gods... no... Helvard...Argh!" He coughs out blood and looks down to see the troll kings hand protruding from his chest, holding his still beating heart in its hand.

Rivfader smirks, and squeezes the heart until blood splats out one ventricle, then pushes aside the dead Jarl corpse.

_"Så inleds hämnden av skogens tron_  
_Finns ingen plats att gömma sig_  
_Vart du än går skogen hittar dig_  
_Hela världen ruttnar och svälter_  
_Allt du trott se lögnen välter" _He speaks, and the trolls cheer out through out the ruins of Falkreath.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Delphine and the other survivors of Riverwood set out for Riften, a city in the far South east corner of Skyrim. The road led through deep pine forests, sparesly inhabited except for bandits and wild animals.

"I've travelled through this region before , there's a small village halfway to Riften called Ivarstead, we can rest there" Faenlin explained.

"We shouldn't stay in one place too long" Delphine suggested.

"The rift is full of wild trolls, the people in Ivarstead will probably know the safest route" Faenlin countered.

"There's something up ahead" Ralof pointed out, "Looks like they were unlucky"

Up ahead, several bodies lay spread out along the road.

"They look like bandits... we should check them out" Hadvar suggested.

The corpses looked like the standard outlaws of the woods. Fur clothing and war paint. They're throats were ripped open, and many had large gashes across their bodies.

"Trolls?" Hadvar asked, examining one of the bodies.

"These gashes look like troll claws, but the bites look similar to that of wolves" Faenlin said, examining one of the dead nords more closely, "It almost looks like their tracks are together... this could have only happened a few hours ago" Faenlin examined another of the bodies.

"Could the wolves have come here afterwards?" Delphine asked.

"It's possible... but it looks like they were... working together" Faenlin stated, "Could that be possible?" He had a hint of fear to his voice.

"No way, trolls don't have the brains for that" Hadvar quickly shot it down.

"We all know that they're smarter then that. If they could organize a slaughter then its not a far stretch" Ralof countered.

"But... they're wild animals, I've seen them attack each other, theres no way they could be this organized"

"Either way, I don't want to take any chances, we should move on fast"

"Wait" interrupts Faenlin, "Theres someone here, behind that tree! Show yourself!" He notches his hunting bow out of fear, the others follows, drawing their swords.

"Woah! easy! I'm just a farmer!" Behind the tree, a lowly Nord farmer steps out.

"How long were you there? What are you doing out here?" Delphine demands.

"I hid when I heard someone talking, I didn't do any of this, I swear!" He pleads.

"We know you didn,t what are you doing out here?" Delphine demands.

"I was... I was heading to Windhelm to join the Stormcloaks and fight the empire. I think I got lost though" The farmer says, "Could I maybe travel with you for a bit?"

"Any friend of the stormcloaks is a friend of mine" Ralof states, lowering his sword.

"We already have enough, we don't need a damn stormcloak supporting farmer slowing us down!" Hadvar objects.

They both look at Delphine.

"I said no arguing about the civil war. This man won't last an hour out here on his own with the trolls out" She looks at the farmer, "You can come with us to Ivarstead, then we part ways"

"Thank you!" He exclaims happily.

"He will just slow us down" Hadvar grumbles, but the decision has been made.

* * *

Jarl Balgruff the Greater calls together the people of Whiterun in the market place.

"People of Whiterun! Trolls have entered our hold, and have destroyed Riverwood. These monsters care nothing for our homes and lives, and must be brought down! I am calling together a GREAT TROLL HUNT!"

The people of Whiterun cheer and clap.

"I need to know who among you will lead this great hunt? Who can slaughter the most of these monsters and rid them from our hold?!" He demands.

Vignar Gray-Mane, patriarch of the Gray-Mane family, steps forward, "I will lead the hunt! This is the job for the companions and the Gray-Manes! We will rid the hold of these monsters!" The companions, a powerful group of warriors, cheers, "For Glory!" "Kill the trolls!"

"Bullshit! The Battle-Born Family shall Rid Whiterun hold of these monsters! The Gray-Manes are poor , weak, Stormcloak supporters! The Battle-Borns will take on this task with great honor!" The patriarch of the battle borns, Olfrid Battle Born, calls out.

His favored son, Idolaf Battle Born shouts "For Whiterun! For the Emperor!" The men who support the Empire cheer out, creating a size able force.

"Keep the civil war out of this, there is enough glory in slaughtering trolls!" Jon Battle Born the bard calls out, but the cheers over power him.

"This is nonsense, this matter belongs to Whiterun alone, I will take a force of guards and exterminate this clan of trolls" Irileth the housecarl shouts.

"You're all weak, I will kill these trolls alone!" Hrongar, the Jarls brother, and the strongest man in Whiterun ,steps forward.

"I'm not a man, I'm a weapon in human form. Just unsheathe me, and point me at the enemy."

The crowd cheers again.

"It seems we have more than one group eligible for the hunt. I declare that whoever can bring the most troll heads be granted eternal glory!" The Jarl commands, and the people cheer.

In an hour the three groups have charged out the gate towards Riverwood, to slaughter the trolls.

* * *

It is nearing evening, Jon Battle-Born is digging a grave for the remains of the people of Riverwood, while his brother and father argue beside the ruins of The Sleeping Giant.

"I'm telling you, we couldn't find any, the men searched up and down the valley, but it is as if the trolls have disappeared!" Idolaf Battle Born explains.

"Foolish boy, no doubt the Gray-Manes have found their lair by now in the mountains by now. It was foolish to assume the trolls came from the woods." His father counters angrily.

"We should go into the mountains after them" Idolaf argues.

But his father shoots him down again, "It is getting late, and the men are tired. To send them now would be suicide."

"What a waste of a day" Idolaf states, taking a seat on a stump and burrowing his face in his hands, "Just a big waste"

Jon Battle Born approaches his father and brother, "Do you know what the problem is with Skyrim these days? Everyone is assumed with death."

His father glares at him, "I heard what you said back in the town. I would think you would show better support for the Empire in these times."

"Father, the Gray-Manes were our friends once, this damn civil war is tearing us apart."

Just then, The Gray-Manes and the companions strode into Riverside.

"I will speak to you later" His father growls.

"Wow, look at this, the mighty Battle Borns like to relax instead of getting to work, typical!" Vignar Gray-Mane shouts. The companions laugh.

"My family has respect for the dead, unlike you bloodthirsty fools. And it doesn't look like you found much either!"

He was right, the companions were dirty from travelling up the mountainside, but none of them had seen a fight.

"We searched for hours, searched every cave we could find, but found no living troll."

"Typical Gray-Manes, can't do anything right. No wonder you support the stormcloaks!" The battle Born patriarch shouted.

"You are fools if you believe the Empire is worth fighting for!" The companions stance turned aggressive. The Battle Born supporters jumped to their feet, preparing for a fight.

"You are an old fool, I spit at your feet!" Olfrid Battle born spat at Vignar Gray Manes foot. For a tense second nothing happened, but then the two patriarchs charged each other, wrestling in the dirt. The others all cheered and jeered.

"This is pathetic!" Jon Battle Born shouted, but no one heard him.

"What the hell are you doing!" Irileth shouted with clear disappointment. She ran forward with her guard patrol and pulled apart the fighting fathers.

"We go out hunting trolls, and you two start fighting over a damned civil war?! It doesn't look like you found anything!"

"Stormcloak Scum!"

"Imperial fucktard!"

"Stop this pointless fighting! Did any of you find a troll!" Irileth demanded.

They both shook their heads, "We searched all through, but found nothing" said Olfrid.

"We hunted up and down the mountains and searched through every cave, but found only wild animals" said Vignar.

"I guess that's not a surprise. We hunted up and down the river but found nothing" Irileth said, "I don't understand how this could happen. Look at this place, the survivors said they're were dozens of trolls, but how can they all disappear like this?"

Just then, Hrongar, the strongest man in Whiterun and brother to the Jarl, stepped through the crowd, covered in blood with an axe swung over his shoulder and something bloody and large in his hand.

"Hrongar? Did you find something?" Irileth asked.

He shook his head, "Ran into a Cave Bear" He said, chucking the bear's head at her feet.

* * *

Darkness was closing in fast, as Delphine, Hadvar, Ralof, Faenlin and the hunter followed a path up a steep hill.

"Ivarstead is just at the top of the hill!" Faenlin called out, leading the way, "We're almost there!"

"If I knew the journey to Windhelm would be this bad, I would have just stayed home" The farmer grumbled.

"You should have expected this, trying to join the stormcloaks" Hadvar snarled at him.

"Concentrate on getting up this hill, I don't want to be stuck in the dark in these woods" Delphine growled.

"Come on, we're almost-" Something caught Faenlin's attention. He stopped for a moment, listening hard.

"What is it?" Ralof asked. Faenlin put up his hand and looked around, "Something's coming" he whispered.

They all sat still for a moment, before they could hear the sound of several large creatures behind them, moving up the path quickly.

"TROLL!" Faenlin shouted, noticing their shape first.

They all charged into a sprint, running up the mountain as fast as they could. The farmer tripped on a root and fell to the ground.

"Help me!" He pleaded. Ralof looked back just in time to see the nearest troll pounce on the farmer and beat his face against the earth. The farmers screams became gurgles as his face shattered against the dirt.

"Come on, run!" Faenlin shouted. He was the fastest and closest to the top.

A troll caught up to Ralof and grabbed his arm, but he quickly spun around and ran his sword through it's gut, but it still held on for another second.

"Help me!" He called out to his friends, as a second troll closed in on him. It jumped him, but fell an inch away from him, it's head cleaved clean off.

"Come on!" Hadvar shouted, swinging his sword at the next nearest troll and slicing through its shoulder. It roared in pain and punched him in the chest, knocking him to the ground. It reached for his leg to pull him away, but Ralof stepped in fornt of his ally and stabbed its hand. He quickly pulled his sword back and swung a wide arc through the two trolls. They withdrew in pain and fell backwards down the steep path, rolling down the hill.

"Get up!" Ralof pulled Hadvar to his feet. They began up the mountain, but a fourth troll, much larger than the other two was too close. It lifted its strong fists above them to crush both their skulls, but a flaming arrow struck it in the chest.

It screeched in pain as the flame quickly ignited across it's upper torso, sizzling it's fat. It fell back, knocking down two other approaching trolls and dragging them down the mountain.

"Come on!" A gruff voice called form up the hill.

Not waiting another second, Ralof and Hadvar sprinted up the hill, where a handful of guards and hunters stood with bows drawn, flaming arrows at the ready.

"Out of the way!" he gruff voice ordered, and the defenders let loose a volley of flaming arrows down onto the trolls below.

"Burn their mongrel hides!" they cheered, as the trolls fled back down the mountain.

"Who are you?" Ralof asked.

"My name is Barknar. I am hunter. Welcome to Ivarstead" The man replies.


	5. Chapter 5

Barknar leads them through Ivarstead to the Vilemyr inn. The town is small with a handful of shacks and a mill.

"What were you doing out in the woods at this time? Don't you know how dangerous it is?" Barknar asks.

"We're on our way to Riften, we have to get there fast" Delphine explains.

"No chance, the rift is full of trolls, they prefer to hunt at night" Barknar says.

They enter the inn, it is nearly empty except for the bartender and a bard playing the flute quietly in the corner.

"Wilhelm! These folk were out in the woods and were nearly slaughtered by the trolls!" Barknar calls out to the bartender.

"Shor's Breathe, who would be out at a time like this? No one travels past dark in the rift!" The bartender replies.

"We know that now. We will need a room for the night, we have gold" Delphine exlains to the bartender, before taking a seat with the others.

"We never thanked you for saving our lives back there" She adds to Barknar.

"You're not the first travelers that have been attacked on that hill. But it's rare to see someone hold off three trolls like that, if you don't mind me asking, why are you on your way to Riften? Are you soldiers?" Barknar asked. He looks around at the group. Ralof and Hadvar both realize they know just as much as the hunter, and both turn to Delphine.

"I have a friend there. I need to see him" She says simply.

Barknar raises an eyebrow, "A friend? I find that hard to believe that a well armed group as yourselves would travel across the province to see a friend while in the middle of a civil war."

"Don't get too involved" Ralof growls intimidatingly, but he too wants to know the reason for heading to Riften.

"I'm being honest with you, this has nothing to do with the civil war. Have you not heard about Riverwood?" Delphine asked.

The hunter shakes his head.

"About two nights ago, a couple dozen trolls descended on the village and slaughtered everyone. We were the only survivors" Delphine explains.

Barknar gasped, "The whole village? A couple dozen trolls? But... that's impossible! I've never seen so many hunting in a group. I could hardly believe how many were chasing you up the path!"

"They took my Camilla" Faenlin growls.

"You better believe it. But it gets worse. They group that attacked Riverwood disappeared afterwards. The Jarl sent a detachment to hunt down the trolls, but they came back empty handed. I fear they may have more to their number."

"But... there trolls! There stupid! I've hunted them before, they're not intelligent enough for such a raid!" Barknar truly sounded worried, "But it would make sense... Listen, I don't know if any of you have tried to walk the 7000 steps to High Hrothgar..."

"I've always intended to" Ralof says, while Hadvar and Faenlin look at each other confused.

"Well, Ivarstead sits at the foot of the steps, to the monastery at the top. I've often made the journey , but recently I've been unable. The amount of Frost Trolls near the top has nearly tripled. I don't know why, but handling one on it's own is a three man challenge. I hope this isn't related to the group that took out Riverwood."

"What ever is going on" Delphine continued, "My friend in Riften will know. He's a scholar of sorts, probably knows more then half the Winterhold Library."

"So that's why we're going to Riften? To talk to a scholar? I figured you had some kind of warrior pal there. You know, like a professional troll hunter" Hadvar interrupted.

"If anyone in Skyrim knows of a way to counter these trolls, he will know it. His knowledge will be more helpful then any warrior" Delphine countered.

"Well, I'm assuming you will be leaving early tomorrow. I would like to pass some knowledge onto you before you go. The rift is full of trolls, and can be very dangerous if fought unprepared, as i'm sure you've all noticed. But here's a few things you don't know. They're highly regenerative. Unless you cut off their head or burn them, they will flee and heal. It can take days, but they return stronger, trust me, I've seen it happen." Barknar took a drink of ale.

"But, if you are fighting one, fire is your best friend. The hunters and villagers of the Reach have long known this. Something about their body is highly inflammable, and once they are burned they will lose all control and boil from the inside out. It's not pretty, but it kills them fast."

"Thank you, and thank you again for saving us on the road" Delphine nods her head to him.

"Thank you for the information. These are truly dark times if what you say is true."

* * *

Deep in the woods of the Rift, the troll king marches with his convoy. The clouds cover the moon, en cloaking his troop in darkness

_"Fram rider trollens kung_  
_Med vargbroder ut på jakt_  
_Allt levade flyr, fä och frände_  
_Blodet skall dränka denna ensliga trakt" _Rivfader sings. Five of the old trolls march alongside him. They play a slow Humppa tune as they march, one playing the accordion, one playing the flute, one strumming the lute with the broken string, one humming and one cracking two human knuckle bones together as percussion. Half a dozen primitive trolls and wolves follow behind. Trolls native to the Rift watch and listen from far away, their curiosity overcoming their aggression.

_"Trollherrens sällskap river sig fram,_  
_Genom dyster skog och fruset fjäll" _The troll king whispers.

They soon reach there destination. A large wooden wall and gate protecting a small settlement between the forest and the steep unscalable mountainside. The corpses of orcs lay spread out around the fort, giving their lives away in defense of their home.

An orc sitting at a watch tower hears there approach and calls out "Who is there? Who comes to this cursed place?"

One of the old ones stops humming and speaks in a savage like growl, "Rivfader comes to offer help to the Orc's of Largashbur. We have heard of your curse through the forest."

The Orc tries to get a better look at the arrivals, but can't see well enough. "This is an orc settlement, you are an outsider and have no place here!" He replies.

The old one repeats "We come to offer help. Allow us entry or we will take it."

The Orc tenses up, "Good luck, we have held off giants, you cannot take us!" He shouts back.

"Lob! Let them through!" An old woman's voice orders.

"But... but wise woman, they are outsiders! And at a time like this!" Lob the watchmen protests.

"No, I've seen them in visions. They must help us!" The wise woman replies.

Lob is hesitant for a moment, but then opens the gate. The convoy of trolls enters the stronghold. The interior is sparse, aside from a longhouse and a couple huts.

The wise woman approaches the trolls. She is an old orc wearing a black hooded robe.

"I knew you would come, I've seen it in my visions, troll king" she whispers, " I am Atub, Wise Woman of Largashbur"

Rivfader nods. His speaker steps forward.

"I am Vreth, speaker for Rivfader" He speaks in his deathly growled voice.

"Yes. Do you know why you've come?" The wise woman asks, testing them.

"The forest speaks of the cursed tribe. The weak orcs that are attacked by giants and the chieftain who is scared of battle. We have come to help" Vreth speaks.

"Good. I have already prepared an altar for a ritual to cleanse our tribe, but we still need one last ingredient" Atub explains, pointing to an altar decorate with Orcish armor , flowers, skulls and candles, "We need troll fat."

The old ones laugh, "You could not send out a hunter to kill one troll? They roam the forests here more so than anywhere else" Vreth asked between laughter.

"We cannot send out any more hunters, we need everyone at the wall when the giants come, and they've already killed so many" Atub explains sadly.

"I will get the fat" Vreth calls the closest troll over, pulls out a wicked looking knife, and carves into the troll, cutting out a large chunk of fat. It flinches, but does not fight back. He hands her the raw fat.

She looks amazed for only a moment, then speaks "I will get the chieftain, he must be here for this , then the ritual can begin." She rushes inside the longhouse, and a moment later the Chieftain walks out, flanked by the wise woman and a small handful of orcs, the last survivors of the settlement.

"What is this?! What the hell is going on?! Who let these monsters in!" The Chieftain shouts. He is an imposing figure, with large muscular arms and at least a foot taller then any other man.

"They've brought us the last of the ingredients for the ritual!" Atub pleads.

"I told you this wouldn't work. I told you to give up on it! You are a foolish woman!" He glares at her , then turns to the trolls.

"I am Yamarz, Chieftain of Largashbur! And I order you to leave this place! You're kind have no place here!"

"Let her complete the ritual" Vreth growls back.

The Chieftain stiffens his stance, ready to fight, but Atub has already begun the ritual. The air becomes still.

"Malacath has heard my cries! He speaks to us!" Atub shouts.

A disembodied voice angrily shouts out to the settlement, coming from everywhere and nowhere at once.

"YOU DARE SUMMON ME, YAMARZ?"

"What? What is this?" Yamarz asks, his anger over taken by confusion.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO CALL YOURSELF AN ORC. YOU'RE WEAK, YOU'RE SMALL,AND YOU'RE AN EMBARRASMENT. YOU LET GIANTS... GIANTS!... OVERRUN MY SHRINE. BRING ME THEIR LEADERS CLUB AS AN OFFERING , AND I MIGHT RELEASE YOU FROM THIS CURSE"

The voice fades away, leaving an impession of awe on the orcs.

"So it will be. Malacath has spoken, Yamarz, your path is clear" Atub declares.

"Very well" The Chieftain submits.

"We will help you. We have come to aid you against the Giants" Vreth growls.

"You better. Let me get my armor, I know where this tribe lives."

* * *

Inside the Vilemyr inn, Ralof and Hadvar sit in the corner. Delphine and Faenlin had gone to their rooms to rest, but the stormcloak and the imperial felt something needed to be said.

"You saved me back there, that troll would have devoured me for sure" Ralof stated, "why?"

"No man deserves to be killed that way. Not by such a disgusting beast" Hadvar states.

"But that would mean you risked your life to save a stormcloak. In doing so, you've betrayed the empire" Ralof argues.

Hadvar takes a sip of ale, "I would rather betray the Empire before I betray mankind. No one deserves to die like that."

"Maybe I had you imperials wrong" Ralof says.

"You stayed to help me after I fell" Hadvar pointed out.

"I couldn't abandon a man who had just saved my life. And besides, I hate the feeling of owing someone something" Ralof laughs.

"Cheers to that" Hadvar agrees, as they knock the tankards together and both drink.

"For once, I'm happy that I lived in a town with Imperial supporters" Ralof says bleakly.

"And I'm happy I didn't run into you on the battlefield" Hadvar laughs.

"Ha, You woldn't be here right now if it had happened!" Ralof laughs.

"Do you think this friend of Delphine in Riften will know how to stop the trolls?" Hadvar asked, not really caring about the answer.

"At this point, I think a good old sword and axe will do more then an old scholar" says Ralof.

"Cheers to that, friend."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Remember, just follow the water along the south side until you reach the Heartwood mill, and cross the bridge to the north side. I've heard the gate guards at Riften only allow entrance through the North gate, I don't know why but it's a pin in the arse if you're on the wrong side. And look out for the thieves guild! The last time I was in that rats nest of a city ,pickpockets took all my gold" Barknar explained, leading them out of Ivarstead.

"Thank you for all your help once again" Delphine replies.

"No problem, just don't stray from the road, trolls are the dominant beasts of this land. Will I see you again?" The hunter asks.

"Possibly, we won't be staying in Riften for long" Delphine replies.

"Alright, safe travels to you!" Barknar calls, before turning around and returning to Ivarstead.

They walk for a few minutes through the Rift.

"It is beautiful here, If I had not settled down in Riverwood, I think I would have chosen the Rift" Faenlin says. White Birch trees surround the path, allowing beams of light to shine through the yellow red canopy. not far to the left is Lake Geir, which drains into the Treva river and ends up at Lake Honrich, where the city of Riften lies between the shore and the Velothi mountains.

The four walk in silence some more, before Faenlin asks , "How long will we be in Riften? Do you know where your friend is staying? We don't even know his name."

"I do not know how long we will stay, nor where he is staying. It is possible he has left Riften long ago" Delphine explains.

Ralof and Hadvar stop in their tracks.

"He might not be there?! You took us across a third of skyrim to find a man who could be anywhere?!" Hadvar demands angrily.

"I could be hunting trolls right now with the men of Whiterun! Seeking vengeance!" Ralof proclaims.

"I never asked you to come with me. You both insisted!" Delphine replies quickly, cutting them both off. She continues to walk, but they don't follow.

Hadvar isnt finished "We nearly died back there! For what? To find a man who could be anywhere between here and Cyrodil! You can't be serious."

Ralof merely paces back and forth, "I don't believe this" He says under his breathe.

"Look, you either come with me, or you go back now. But If he isn't in Riften, someone there will know where he went. The Thieves guild knows a lot of things" Delphine states, turning to face them.

Ralof shakes his head. Hadvar asks "Well, what is his name at least?"

"Esbern. And he will know more than either of you put together" Delphine growls. _These fools are trying my temper,_ she thinks to herself. _First they argue among themselves about the damn civil war, and now they're working together, but against me._

"So, are you coming with me? Decide now, or hit the road" Delphine demands.

Faenlin looks between her and the other two. "I'm with you" He says.

Ralof and Hadvar look at each other.

"We've come this far" Ralof grumbles. Hadvar sighs, then nods.

"Good. I want no more of this from either of you. We've wasted enough time already."

* * *

Chieftain Yamarz leads the trolls to Fallowstone cave in the Velothi mountains. It is quite a ways up, and from the entrance they can see nearly the entire of lake Honrich, and the city of Riften in the rising morning sunlight.

"The giant's lair is at the back of these caves. They're leader has taking his home in the desecrated ruins of a shrine to Malacath. There is will you will kill him" The Chieftain explains.

Rivfader nods.

They enter the cave. A cave stream leads them through the tunnel of the cave into a huge underground chamber, where the stream pours down a waterfall into an underground lake. Natural holes in the cave ceiling allows beams of sunlight to pour through, illuminating the size of the cave. Giants are seen far below by the lake, massive humanoids standing at least twelve feet tall, with lean muscles and minimalist clothing made from animal furs. They carry large clubs that are taller then any man.

"Come, we will take the side path. I don't want to set any of them off" The Chieftain whispers, gesturing towards four trolls down below, standing around a massive bonfire.

Rivfader and the old ones follow the chieftain, leaving behind their wolves and the primitive trolls. The orc chieftain leads them deeper through the caves, sneaking around numerous giant camps and bonfires. Wild trolls, hidden away in the small dark corners watch as the troop sneaks by.

Eventually, they reach the giant grove, where a large statue to Mlacath, the orc God, stands in the center. The ceiling is open, allowing snow to fall into the grove. Cold mountain winds blow through, and sitting on a large boulder by a massive bonfire is the chief of the giants, picking at his teeth with a bone from a man's forearm.

"There he is. You just have to kill him, and I will take his club back to Malacath. Everyone wins."

Rivfader ignores him and steps into the grove, flanked by Vreth, his speaker.

The giant notices there approach and sits up. He tosses aside the bone and lifts his club threateningly, starting towards the troll king.

Rivfader nods to Vreth, who lets out a sharp whistle. Chieftain Yamarz, who is watching from afar, is knocked over as dozens of cave trolls stampede past him into the grove, charging straight for the giant.

The giant charges forward, and swings his club through the oncoming stampede, sending three of the trolls airborne across the grove until they smash into the mountainside, broken.

The rest of the trolls are upon him, biting into his flesh and climbing over his body. He kicks one of them aside, grabs another and smashes it on a boulder, but the trolls have overwhelmed him. Confused and in pain, he loses his grip on his club and falls backwards to the ground, shaking the entire grove.

Vreth lets out another sharp whistle, and the trolls retreat from the giants body.

Rivfader steps forward and picks up the club. It is longer than his body, and not suited for him.

The giants looks at him , confused for a moment, but then realizes. The other giants heard the caves and shake and rush towards the grove. They're numbers outnumber that of the trolls, but they do not attack, instead circling their fallen leader.

"What is going on? What are they doing? Why don't you kill him!" The Orc chieftain shouts with clear panic in his voice.

Once again, the thundering sound of Malacath's voice fills the entire grove.

"TROLL KING, YOU HAVE PROVED YOURSELF. YOU'RE ALLIANCE WITH THE GIANTS IS NOT WITHOUT MY BLESSING. YAMARZ, YOU ARE A WEAKLING AND HAVE NO PLACE WITH MY FAVOR, AS DOES THE REST OF YOUR RACE. THE ORCS HAVE FAILED ME TOO MANY TIMES. GO NOW TROLLKING, WITH MY BLESSING"

The voice disappears, and in a flash of light the giants club is changed into a twisted black war hammer,perfectly weighted and suited to the Troll king and no other.

_"Bland skuggor rider ett odjur._  
_Som ett svart träd._  
_Griper hård på en mäktig hammare._  
_Ut för svaga kristna blod." _The Trollking growls, raising his war hammer in the air.

_"TROLLHAMMAREN!" _He bellows.

"TROLLHAMMAREN!" The trolls and the giants repeat into the cold mountain air.

"What's going on?! What did he say?! Why has my God forsaken me!" Chieftain Yamarz cries out, panic completely taken him over, "YOU! YOU DID THIS!" He draws his war axe and charges the Troll King.

Rivfader sees him coming. He's faster, and swings his mighty Trollhammaren, smashing it against Yamarz's sode. The initial force of the blow shatters his abdomen, the shock wave emanating from the hit shatters his war axe and dislocates all the chieftains limbs, and the sheer propulsion of the hammer sends him airborne across the grove, where he crashes against the rock walls of the grove as a bloody broken heap. His helmet, deformed and warped from the shock wave break apart on impact, and his brains are splattered across the mountainside.

"Giants! Prepare yourselves for War! Tonight, we retake this land from man!" Vreth shrieks.

_"TROLLHAMMAREN!" _Rivfader roars to the morning skies.

"TROLLHAMMAREN!" The Giants and trolls repeat, echoing through the mountain peaks to set off an avalance.

* * *

The four survivors eventually reach the North gates to Riften. The gate guard watches them as they approach.

"Halt. There's a toll for entering the city" The guard demands.

"Why?" Faenlin asks.

"For the luxury of entering Riften, why else?" The guard says, "Now pay up"

Faenlin looks at Delphine, who is clearly not amused.

"We don't have time for this. This is clearly a shakedown." Delphine states.

"Pay up or leave" The guard says firmly. Behind his face covering helmet, he has a smug smile on his face.

"Maybe you should take a closer look at us" Delphine growls.

The guard scoffs, then notices the blood covering their clothes.

"What in the nine happened to you?" He asked.

"About five trolls attacked us along the road" Ralof speaks, "If the guardsmen can't keep the roads safe, then I doubt the guardsmen can keep the city safe" He glares at the gate guard, who is taken aback. He ponders his choice for a moment.

"Alright, you can go in, but I'm warning you, any funny business..." "Yeah , right, Like you could help" Ralof says pushing past the guard as they enter the city.

Inside, Riften is a crowded city with a canal running through the heart of the marketplace. Wooden log houses cover both sides of the road, and the smell of fish is very strong.

They walk a brisk pace down cobblestone street, overhearing snippets of conversation.

"I had a run in with the thieves guild again" A powerful looking woman wearing expensive looking armor with a battleaxe strapped to her back. A streak of blue war paint runs down her face as she complains to a timid looking man.

"Be careful Mjoll, I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you" the timid man replies.

Delphine can feel the eyes of the guards following her as she walks down the street. A man in steel armor leaning against a pillar nods to them.

"I don't know you, you in Riften looking for trouble?" He growls.

"I'm looking for a man named Esbern" Delphine asks emotionlessly.

He looks at her, then her companions. "It'll cost you"

Delphine hands him a small bag of coins.

"Speak to Brynjolf in the marketplace. You will know him when you see will help you" The man growls.

Delphine nods, and walks away.

"He just ripped you off!" Faenlin whispers, catching up to her.

"Get used to it in this town" Delphine says dismissively. They reach the marketplace. Vendors stalls are set up in a circle while merchants call out, attempting to sell their goods. A man in a luxurious outfit is drawing the most attention, offering mysterious red elixirs to the crowd.

"Come one , come all! I offer you the chance at a new life! My magic red elixirs will cure all your ailments, sooth all your pains and restore all your strengths! This is a golden opportunity for you good people!" He shouts to the crowd.

Delphine approaches him from behind, "Are you Brynjolf?" She asks.

He turns to her, "I might be, what's it to you?" He asks, smiling, showing a few gold teeth.

"I need to find a man name Esbern" She states.

Brynjolf smiles, "Maybe I can help you, but first I need help."

Delphine swears under her breathe.

"You see that lizard right there?" He whispered, pointing to one of the shop keepers, "He needs to mind his own business. He got a ring in there that belongs to my friends-" "I get it. Ralof, Hadvar, start a fist fight, right here, now" Delphine orders the two men.

"What? no" Ralof says back.

"Just do it" Delphine orders, giving them a look, "We need this"

"I was going to offer a distraction..." Brynjolf begins, but Ralof and Hadvar instantly start up a fake fight.

"What did you call my sister! Bastard!" Ralof shouts, throwing a punch at Hadvar's arm.

"I'll stand by what I said!" Hadvar shouts back, and soon they're awkwardly wrestling in the center of the market. In a split second Delphine has the ring handed to Brynjolf.

"Piece of cake" She says, "Now where is Esbern?"

"Head down into the ratway to the ragged flagon, tell Dirge that you grabbed the ring, and tell Vekel the man that I said you were good" Brybjolf smiles as Delphine and Faenlin walk away quickly.

"You stole that ring!" Faenlin whispers, "Just in a second, not even a thought!"

"Silent!" Delphine shushes him.

"You're missing out on a golden opportunity , lass, stick with us! Golden opportunity!" Brynjolf shouts after her.

The guards arrive to break up the fight, but Hadvar and Ralof have already stopped and rush after Delphine.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

The four reach the entrance to the ratway, the sewers of Riften. The entrance is an iron gate leading into a tunnel beside one of the canals. A stench emanates from within, mixing with the smell of dead fish from the docks.

"He lives down there? Really? In the bowels of the city?" Faenlin asked, a look of disgust on his face, "The only thing that smelt worse than this was the carnage at Riverwood."

"Yes, he does" Delphine says. Even she's not too keen on entering the ratway, grabbing a nearby lit torch of the wall.

"What man would choose to live down here?" Ralof asked.

"Esbern has a few ... enemies." She states.

"I'm beginning to think you do to" Hadvar says.

"It's none of your concern" Delphine cuts him off.

"Really? You really think we believe your innkeeper ruse? You know how to fight, you have friends hiding out in the bowels of the city, and as of ten minutes ago you have ties with the Thieves guild." Hadvar accuses, "Who are you?" He asks again.

Delphine glares at him for a moment, "I will tell you when we reach Esbern." The three give her a look.

"I'm serious, and we're wasting time" She looks back at them, then pushes open the gate and walks quickly into the ratway.

"I don't believe her" Ralof sighs, but they follow her all the same.

The ratway is maze of dark damp tunnels, winding deeper down under Riften.

"How do you know which way to go?!" Ralof calls out, "I've been in here only five minutes and I'm not sure I could get back out!"

"I've been here before, now keep quiet! You will draw the wrong kind of attention" She shoots back, leading them deeper through the tunnels. Through dark passages and cracks in the wall, unseen eyes watch them. Escaped prisoners, beggars, the diseased and addicts watch their every move, sizing them up.

"Stay close. If you take a wrong turn here, you might never get out alive" Delphine whispers.

They eventually reach a door.

"This is the Ragged Flagon" Delphine explains, "It's a front for the Thieves Guild, so keep a hand on your valuables and don't say anything"

They nod, and she opens the door.

They enter a large open chamber, with a large pool of water in the centre. At the other end is a small dock, with only one path going around the walls to reach it. The only light comes from a sewer grate in the ceiling and a small fire pit across the pool.

"Don't make any sudden movements" Delpine whispers, as they follow her along the path, eventually reaching the dock. Faenlin sees a few tables and a bar set up. It's the most dismal looking inn he has ever seen in his life.

An imposing Nord with an axe slung onto his belt blocks the path.

"I'm Dirge."

Faenlin can't stop himself, "Why is your name Dirge?" he asked bluntly.

"They call me Dirge because it's the last thing people hear before they put you in the ground. Do you find something funny about that?" He's at least half a foot taller then the elf, and twice as wide.

"No... no, not at all" Faenlin replies timidly. Dirge is not impressed.

"I helped Brynjolf get the ring. Let us pass" Delphine says.

Dirge nods, and steps aside, "Only two things to do in the Ragged Flagon, spend coin and then get out" He stares at Ralof and Hadvar, sizing them up.

"The last person to cause problems for Vekel ended up floating in the canal, catch my drift?" He growled as they walked by.

"Come on" Delphine urges them forward. She goes up to the bartender.

"Vekel the man" she says to the bartender.

"Delphine, it's been a while" He laughs, "What are you hear for?"

"I got the ring for Brynjolf. I'm looking for Esbern." She asks.

Vekel the Man scratches his beard before reply, "Ah yes, he's around... somewhere."

Delphine sighs, then slides him a couple coins.

"Yes, Esbern, he's in the lower ratway. Real strange fellow. Just go straight through the back passage, you will find him eventually."

They pass through the Ragged Flagon into the back passage, into the lower ratway.

"We are truly in the bowel's of Riften" Faenlin whispers, as they descend a stone staircase deeper into the sewers, "How could anyone live done here? The air feels toxic."

"Your must have some pretty serious enemies to be so far hidden from the world" says Hadvar.

"All will be explained, we are almost there."

They walk for a couple more minutes before coming to a door.

"Is this is?" Ralof asked, but Delphine puts her fingers to her lips.

She knocks on the door. No answer.

"Maybe he's not home?" Ralof asked, but she knocks again, harder this time.

"Who the hell is it?!" A raspy old voice calls from inside.

"Where were you on the 30th of Frostfall?" Delphine asked.

there's a moment of fumbling, and a small slot in the door opens up.

"Delphine? Is that you?!" They hear the sound of several locks unlatching, and it swings open. An old man stands in the threshold, with a knotted beard and a balding head. His clothing is dirty and ragged.

"It is you!" They embrace, "Come in, come in, all of you, who are you?" He asked, ushering them inside his small room. The room is filled with scrolls and old books, tossed around the room on the bed and few pieces of furniture.

Delphine introduces them quickly "Esbern, this Faenlin, Ralof and Hadvar, we've travelled from Riverwood to speak to you." He quickly shakes all their hands.

"Came all the way out from Riverwood to here, huh? That old ruse not holding up anymore? Been discovered?" He asks, winking at her.

She shakes her head, "Worse. Trolls attacked the village. They slaughtered everyone except us. But it gets worse, there was some kind of ... I don't know. He looked more human then troll, and he was leading them, and spoke in an ancient language. I think it was the troll king."

Esbern stares at her for a moment, then quickly starts rushing through the scrolls and books, searching, "No... no no no no no! Not at a time like this!" He speaks quickly , looking through old notes and scrolls.

"Excuse me, I believe you owe us an explanation" Hadvar states.

"I guess that's right, I'm telling them who we are" She says to Esbern.

"Do it! I'm surprised you haven't yet!" He says , back turned to her as he searches his notes.

"We- Me and Esbern, belong to a very old group called the blades."

"Never heard of it" Hadvar says. Faenlin and Ralof shake their heads.

"Of course you haven't , no one knows who the blades are. We were the secret guards of the Emperor since the first era. We were the eyes and ears of the Empire, beginning as dragon slayers, but we were nearly wiped out and disbanded shortly after the fourth era began, decades ago. Me and Esbern are the last two remaining members of the Blades alive today, that I know of. That is where my sword came from."

Silence follows her explanation.

"I don't believe it" Hadvar says.

"It doesn't matter." Delphine replies.

The silence continues for a moment, before Esbern slams a scroll on the table and unfolds it, "Here we are, the troll king!" They all look at the scroll, detailing sparse notes about the trolls.

"Long ago, the troll king lived deep underground with is old ones, and eventually decided that Skyrim and Cyrodil belonged to the trolls. He rose up an army of trolls from the Rift and slaughtered many nord settlements, before the blades, the Riften city guard, and reinforcements from the imperial banded together and stopped him, creating a great hunt and slaughtering the trolls all over the Rift and the Jerall mountains, nearly destroying their population. The troll king, known as _Rivfader _, apparently sought out the orc God Malacath to forge a special hammer called _Trollhammeren_, otherwise known as 'the troll hammer', but the blades infiltrated Malacaths grove and stopped the ritual, or Malacath deemed the troll king unworthy and ignored his call. Either way, most of the old trolls were slaughtered, although Rivfader escaped, leading to a massive hunt for several years before the Great war between the aldmeri Dominion and the Empire took place, drawing away support for the hunt" Esbern read out.

He looked at the others, "Sounds like he's trying to come back."

Delphine shook her head, "I already knew this. I need to know if it lists a way to stop him"

Esbern sighs, "The rest of the scroll is too faded. They really skimmed out on this one"

"Well, see if there's some more information" Delphine orders.

Esbern looks through the scroll, "Here we are. There's a note here on the methods of engagement. At some point, someone wrote a book called 'Troll Slaying', which was a standard training manual for the soldiers and the blades."

"There you go! We just need a copy of that!" Hadvar exclaims triumphantly.

"It's not that easy. A lot of the books written by the blades were destroyed when they were disbanded. It won't be easy to find a copy." Esbern states.

"IF anything, our best bet would be to go to Winterhold. The mages college has a huge library" Delphine says.

"Winterhold?! That's a few days away... up north... in the freezing cold. Are you sure?" Hadvar asks.

"What, an imperial scared of a little blizzard? I say we go!" Ralof laughs.

"Well, what ever you do, be safe" Esbern says dismissively.

"You're not coming with us?" Delphine asks.

"Why? I'm comfy here. Why go to the cold?" He asks with a smile on his face. Before Delphine can reply, a scream is heard from outside.

"Someones coming, they're after me!" Esbern grabs an old ornate looking sword and slams the door shut.

"Move aside!" Delphine shoves him out of the way and look through the eye slot. A man in rags is running at the end of the hall.

"What's he saying?" Faenlin asks.

Delphine listens closely, but his screams are cut short as he falls to the ground, half his body illuminated by a nearby torch.

"GODS! HELP ME!" He screams as something big rips into his flesh.

"TROLL!" Delphine screams.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

"It's time to move, now!" Delphine orders. The troll hears her and looks up. It growls ,revealing it's fangs.

"I got this one!" Faenlin draws his bow, but Esbern steps in front, "Step aside."

The troll charges , saliva dripping from its mouth. Esbern steps forward, his palm facing outwards. The troll comes within five feet and is incinerated by magical flames from Esbern's hands.

"A mage! Typical hermit" Hadvar grumbles.

"I think it's time I left Riften" Esbern says.

"Then lets go." They rush out the room down the lower ratway.

"Its so dark down here!" Faenlin shouts.

"I got it" Esbern shouts. For an old man, he is surprisingly fit. He conjures a ball of light that follows them, lighting up the tunnels.

"You've learned some new tricks" Delphine says between breaths as they run up the stone staircase.

"Had to, lots of free time!" Esbern calls back.

"Wait, stop!" They all stop and listen. Inaudible screams are heard coming from ahead.

"More trolls?" Faenlin asked, redrawing his bow.

They creep forward towards the back door to the Ragged Flagon. The chairs and tables are flipped over. The storm grate in the ceiling is ripped out, and trolls are climbing down, dropping into the pool of water and climbing up onto the bar floor.

"Help me!" Vekel the man is pinned down on the floor, cowering behind an iron shield as a troll beats on it like a drum.

"I got you!" Dirge rushes into their view, brings his war axe down onto the trolls back, and throws it aside. It lets out a cry and retreats.

"Get up! Get out of here!" Dirge pulls Vekel to his feet, who immediately runs toward Delphine.

"Come on! Into the Cistern!" He shouts, pulling open a door to the left. They all follow him in except for Hadvar, who stays back a moment. He watches Dirge carve his war axe through a trolls face. It recoils in pain, but he grabs it and with immense strength throws it down onto a table and begins hacking away. A second troll climbs out of the pool behind him.

"Look out!" Hadvar shouts. Dirge spins around and lobs off the trolls claw, but a second one pops its head out of the pool and bites into Dirge's leg.

"Help me!" He screams, as the amputated troll immediately bites into his neck and tears out a chunk of his throat.

Hadvar stares in horror for a moment as the trolls rip Dirge about, but then comes to his senses and follows the others through the door, leading into the Ragged Flagon Cistern, a large circular room where the Thieves Guild make their home. The few members of the guild in the Cistern are panicking, as Vekel the Man tries to take control.

"What the hell is going on out there?!" A hooded woman demands.

"Trolls! We have to get out of here!" Vekel the man screams, looking around.

A troll rushes into the room. It stops in the threshold, looking for the nearest prey. A thieves guild member in the corner quickly draws a bow and releases one arrow through the trolls eye socket.

"Close the door!" Vekel shouts Hadvar, "Oh , right" Hadvar rushes back to the door and slams it shut as two more trolls slam into it. Ralof and Faenlin rush to aid him in holding the door closed, but the trolls on the other side are strong.

"Get out of the way!" The man who had told Delphine to seek out Brynjolf pushed Faenlin out of the way to help barricade the door. "What three elves can do, one Nord can do much better!" He growled. The trolls stop trying to push through, and instead proceeded to rip through the wooden door panels.

At the back of the room, a secret doorway opened up, and Brynjolf ran in, "What the hell are you fools doing! We have to get out of here!" He waves his arm at them, and then runs back through the doorway. The Thieves guild guickly rushes after him.

"Hadvar! Ralof! come on!" Delphine shouts.

"Barricade this door first!" The strong man orders, but a troll claw breaks down one of the panels and attempts to scratch him, but can't break through his armor.

"Come on! Barricade it!" He shouts, as Hadvar and Ralof rush back. They find a large chest to the side, and begin to lift it up, but the trolls break through the door. Three of them collide into the strong man, immediately knocking him to the ground and tearing at his face.

"We're getting out of here, now!" Delpine screams, running for the hidden exit. Ralof and Hadvar drop the chest and book it after her.

The exit leads to a staircase up into a small concrete structure, which is revealed to be in the middle of Riften's graveyard.

"Damn it, we're still inside the city walls!" Delphine complains, as they look around the graveyard. All around them, the thieves guild members are sprinting through the tombstones, intent on escape.

"Company!" Esbern points to one end of the graveyard, where several trolls and wolves rush in. One of the wolves instantly catches one of the thieves, biting into his leg. He screams as he falls to the ground, hitting his head on a tombstone. The wolf releases his leg and goes straight for his throat.

Delphine and company run the other way, down an alleywall into one of Riften's main streets. The body of one of the guards slams into the ground in front of them, the force of his fall breaking apart the cobblestone street.

"By the Gods!" Faenlin screams, "Giants!" He points down the street to the Northern gate, where three giants, at least fifteen feet tall, are beating the Riften guards to a pulp. The city gates lay fractured and broken in the streets, beating down by the giant's clubs. Two guards attempt to cut through a giants leg, but another giant merely scoops them up with its hand and tosses them against the walls of a house. A third guard attempts to avenge his fallen comrades. He charges forward, waving his sword, but the giant merely kicks him with such a force that he's knocked back in the air at least six feet. He hits the street hard and attempts to pull himself away from the fight.

"The gates blocked! To the docks, through the market!" Delphine orders, and they set off towards one of the canals. One last surviving guard attempts to flee, but he was just a foot too close, as a giant swings its club and hits him, the force from the smack shooting him like a bullet across the street, where he smashes through the front of a home in a splatter of broken bones and bodily fluids.

They rush through the market, where one Giant is smashing apart the stalls while trolls leap across roof tops and ambush fleeing citizens, dropping down on them with enough force to break their spines. The giant smashes one last stall, then begins towards Mistveil keep, the castle of Riften. He aimlessly kicks one of the wreckages, sending chunks of wood towards the survivors of Riverwood. Ralof ducks it in time, but much of the debris hits Delphine straight on, knocking her to the ground.

"No! Wait!" she tries to call out, but the wind is knocked out of her as she lays on her back, her strength temporarily knocked out.

A troll is suddenly upon her. It lifts its powerful fists in the air, about to beat her head to a pulp, but a sudden arrow firmly lodges itself into his brain. It falls harmlessly to the side. Delphine looks up and sees Faenlin waving towards her, bow in hand, "Come on, lets go!" He shouts. The others are far ahead, nearly at the docks. He doesn't see the troll charging from behind.

"FAENLIN! NO!" Delphine screams as the troll tackles him from behind, throwing him face down into the ground.

He lets out an indistinguishable scream as the troll grabs the back of his hair, pulls his head back, and begins slamming it into the cobblestone road, instantly breaking his nose.

She gets to her feet, grabs her sword and charges forward as the trolls yanks his head back slightly harder, and his neck is snapped too far back.

Before Delphine can reach the troll, a Nord woman in armor wielding a battle axe hacks the beast in the back. It howls in pain, and a man runs to its side and stabs a shot sword through it's eye.

"Faenlin!" Delphine drops to her knees , but he is clearly dead.

"Come on!" We have to go!" The armored woman shouts, pulling Delphine to her feet.

"Mjoll, we have to get to the docks!" The man pleads, "It's our only chance! ARGH!" A wolf jumps from behind them and closes its opens jaws around his ribs, clamping down deep with fangs like daggers.

"Aerin!" Mjoll cleaves through the wolves torso with her axe and kicks its corpse aside. The man falls to his knees, his shirt nearly soaked in blood.

"You have to help me!" Mjoll begs, supporting the dying man by the shoulder. Delphine grabs him by the other shoulder, and they carry him between them, rushing to the docks. She looks towards Mistveil keep, and sees the Giant's smashing it with their clubs. The front doors are broken down, and trolls freely charge into the great hall.

They are nearly reaching the docks, and an old haggard woman runs out of a nearby home, crying "They're eating the orphans! They're eating the God damn orphans!" She screams at them, and as if on cue , a troll charges out the orphanage and wrestles her effortlessly to the ground, beating her to death.

"Come on! this way!" Mjoll sidesteps the aggressive troll and leads them through a doorway. It leads to a ramp descending down to the docks.

"Ralof!" Delphine screams , seeing the nord on the dock.

"Delphine! Come on, we found a boat!" He shouts, running towards her. He takes her place supporting the dying man, and the four of them rush through the docks. Up ahead, Hadvar is untying a rope keeping a long canoe docked, while Esbern sits in the canoe impatiently.

They deposit the dying man inside the boat ("Hrmp, he won't make it!" Esbern grumbles) and then climb in.

"I can't get this Gods forsaken rope untied!" Hadvar yell's angrily, but Delphine swings her sword once and cuts the boat loose.

"Kick off!" Delphine pushes the canoe and hops in, just as several trolls charge through the docks, missing them by seconds.

"Start paddling!" Delphine orders. Hadvar and Ralof grab two paddles and begin furiously paddling, getting as much distance between themselves and Riften as fast as screams echo across the water as trolls tear apart anyone who attempts to flee or fight back. It is a massacre.

"Aerin! Aerin ... please, hang in there!" The armored woman is holding the bleeding man closely, hand in hand, as he struggles to breathe.

"Mjoll... you were... the best thing to ever happen to this place..." He whispers painfully. His hand relaxes, and he dies in her arms

"Aerin! oh.. Aerin!" She cries.

"Wait... where's the elf? Where's Faenlin?" Ralof asks, a panic stricken look appearing on his face.

"He didn't make it" Delphine says quietly, looking away.

"Gods" Ralof and Hadvar both whisper.

"Come on, let's try to get away from this place" Delphine speaks quietly. The canoe paddles away, as the screams linger on from the ruins of Riften.

* * *

Jarl Balgruff sits on his throne, while his counsel, made up of his Steward, Proventus Avenici, his housecarl Irileth and the patriarch of house battle born, Olfrid Battle-Born.

"Sending them North was a mistake, we already know there are trolls in the mountains, they won't belong to the group that hit Riverwood" The Jarl complains.

"But any dead troll is a good troll, right?" Proventus asks.

The Jarl remains silent.

"The guards have not seen any in the tundra, and the envoy we sent to Falkreath will return any day now, perhaps they have seen something." Irileth states.

"Perhaps they are wiped out" The Jarls replies in a low voice.

"My lord, there's no way for us to know" Proventus states.

"I think it's foolish for us to wait around. My son's are out hunting for trolls while we sit around pondering. We should be out there with them" Olfrid Battle Born say aggressively, "I don't want to wait for old age to trap me."

Just then, the great doors to Dragonsreach open, and Hrongar, the strongest man in Whiterun Hold enters, flanked by Idolaf and Jon Battle Born, and the rest of the hunters.

"Brother! Any thing out there!" The Jarl calls out, his mood brightening.

Hrongar speaks simply, "Aye" he says, tossing the white furred head of a frost troll, splattered with blood, onto the floor at the Jarl's feet.

"Ah yes, results! Finally!" The Jarls mood turns ecstatic.

"Do not celebrate yet, we picked up a couple strays" Idolaf Battle Born states emotionlessly.

"Strays? Who?" Jarl Balgruff asks.

The huntsmen step aside, and from the center of the group, a man supporting an injured old woman wearing clothes fit for a noble step forward.

"I am Benor" The man says simply.

"Shor's blood..." Jarl Balgruuf goes speechless.

"Frost trolls destroyed my hold... I am Jarl Igrod Ravencrone, and we are the last survivors of my city, Morthal."

* * *

Dusk is slowly settling as the canoe works its way up the river.

"Who are you?" Delphine finally asks the armored woman.

"I am Mjoll. They called me Mjoll the Lioness" Mjoll replies. Her face is painted with a streak of blue war paint, going vertical over one of her eyes.

"Who was that man?" Delphine asks.

"He was Aerin. He saved my life, long ago. I was dying outside a dwemer ruin... he brought me back to Riften and nursed me back to health. I owe him my life" Mjoll continues to stare at the dead man's face, "He said I was the only good thing to happen to that city... and now..." Her voice trails off as a single tear rolls down her cheek.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I'm sure he was a good man" Delphine attempts to comfort her.

"You lost someone too, that elf. Were you close?" Mjoll asks, still looking at the dead man's face.

"No... he was an acquantance. I didn't know him well. He used to hunt for game in our village... but he was a good man" Delphine replies.

"He could shoot an arrow better then most soldiers" Ralof added.

"He seemed a bit skiddish though" Esbern added indifferently.

Mjoll continued to stare into the dead mans face. "I know it's too much to ask for a burial, but I don't want to leave him out for trolls to eat. IS there something we can do?" Mjoll asks.

Delphine looks around the boat. She notices a heavy sack of potatoes and nods her head towards it.

"I guess it's better than nothing" Mjoll says. She ties the sack around his waist, and they toss the body overboard, where it quickly sinks.

"He was a good man" Mjoll whispers.

They sit silently for a few minutes, before Ralof sees the rooftops of Ivarstead in the distance.

"Come on, we're almost back at Ivarstead. We have to tell Barknar what happened, warn them!" Ralof says.

"We were just there this morning. How can so much death happen in just one day?" Hadvar wonders aloud.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

The canoe touched the shore line, and the five survivors climbed out.

"Lets get to the inn, I need a drink!" Ralof suggests, pulling the canoe halfway out the lake.

They all nod, and head towards Ivarstead.

"Something's off... it's too quiet" Hadvar points out.

He's right, the town is too quiet. While Ivarstead may be just a small isolated community, you could usually hear something.

They nearly reached the end, and Mjoll gasped, "By the God's..."

The remains of the farmers and guards littered the street. Torn off limbs, ripped clothing and blood stains. The small huts and cabins bore broken down doors and smashed windows. Claw marks and troll tracks were visible in the dirt.

"They killed them... We only left this morning" Delphine says quietly.

"It's just like Riverwood all over again!" says Ralof as he investigates the front of a home.

Mjoll investigates a severed arm with a locket gripped in its hand, "They just slaughtered everyone."

Delphine regains her comporesure first , "Alright, fan out, look for survivors. The people here knew how to fight trolls. Keep your swords close" She says, pulling out her blade. The others do the same. Esbern makes for the Vilemyr inn. He looks inside quick, then calls out "I found a survivor! Come quick!" They rush into the inn.

"Barknar! Oh no!" Barknar the hunter is lying in a pool of blood besdie the burnt out fire pit.

"You're back... I didn't expect that" He coughs up a bit of blood.

Delphine rushes to his side and kneels beside him"Damn it, don't talk. Can anyone help him? Esbern, do you know any spells?" She looks up at Esbern.

He shakes his head "I'm sorry... he's too far gone for what I know."

"I know... I know it's too late" Barknar coughs up a bit more blood, "They came... so many... over ran the guards. No chance... Argh, damn it!" He winces in pain, holding his sides, "You have... have to warn" He can't finish the sentence, the pain is too hard to bear.

Mjoll who is closest to the door, sees movement in the distance. She grips her battle axe.

"Don't try to talk... just try to sleep" Delphine whispers to the dying hunter.

"Trolls" Mjoll speaks.

Ralof and Hadvar rush to the door and look out, swords drawn, "I would like to get some revenge on the bastards" Hadvar growls, "I'm with you, friend" Ralof agrees.

Barknar manages to cough out another couple words, "No... hide... Not worth it" He lets out a moan.

"How many are there?" Delphine hisses. She can hear them in the distance, pounding towards the village.

"Too many for us" She growls, gripping her battle axe tight.

"Go... by day" Barknar is sturggling with each word. He tries to speak but can't, so instead he points to the floor, before his head slumps to the side.

Delphine thinks for a moment... "The basement! We have to hide downstairs! There might be a hatch somewhere!" She hisses to the group. Esbern nods to her and begins searching.

"They're getting close" Mjoll whispers back, and they back away from the door. Delphine can hear the trolls down the street just as Esbern finds a hatch behind the bar.

"In here, now" He hisses, and they rush down the hatch. It closes just as the first troll creeps into the bar.

They look up through the cracks in the floor board, keeping silent. Four trolls sniff around the room, searching. They check the rooms before approaching Barknar's corpse. Delphine watches with horror as they prod and sniff the body for a few seconds, before one loses patience and bites straight into it.

She covers her mouth as Barknar lets out a scream of pain, evidently still alive, but only for a few moments as the trolls ravage his body, ripping open his stomach and spreading his entrails across the room.

The trolls eventually leave, but night has fallen on Skyrim. The five sleep that night in the basement of the inn, knowing that travelling at night now would be certain death.

* * *

"Jarl Ravencrone, please tell your story" Jarl Balgruuf the Greater asks of his guest. Jarl Sigrid Ravencrone, jarl of the Hjaalmarch Hold, sits in a chair, surrounded by Jarl Balgruffs council, Olfrid Battle-Born, Irileth the house carl, Proventus Avenicci the Steward, Hrongar, and the inner circle of the Companions, the highest and most respected warriors of whiterun hold. A very intimidating crowd. They sit around the great roaring fire pit of Dragonsreach hall.

"It was early morning when they came. You know of Labyrinthian, the old nordic ruin?"

"Yes" Jarl Balgruff nods his head.

"We always advise against travelling there. Frost trolls have a lair there" Irileth adds.

"Well, a whole pack of frost troll charged down from the ruin straight into Morthaal. We didn't even know what was happening until the screaming started. My housecarl tried to rally the guards, but we were overrun. We fled south into the mountains, hoping to find a pass, but by then two thirds of my people were dead" The Jarl goes silent for a moment, staring off into the flames.

"Please, continue" Jarl Balgruuf urges her.

"Yes... sorry. I... see things sometimes" Ravencrone clears her throat, "They followed us up the mountainside... catching up to us. The were faster, and better climbers. One reached us. It ripped apart the mill runner and slashed me before my housecarl fought it off the mountain, but he too fell with it. More were coming up, and Benor carried me the rest of the way. I don't know how we cut through the mountain side so quick, but we were soon on the other side, running down the mountain."

"That's where we saw you" Hrongar cuts in. "The Battle-Born boy pointed it out. Then the trolls came after."

"So how could you be the only survivors?" Proventus asks.

"We saw your group coming, we thought we were saved. But the frost trolls were faster. They sprinted down the mountain like an avalanche. They charged through our crowd, cutting through peoples legs, smashing knee caps, tackling my people to the ground." A tear runs down her face. She stares off into the flames.

Hrongar cuts in again, breaking the silence, "I was the first to reach them, followed by the Battle-Born boys. I sliced off a frost trolls head, and the rest fled, leaving the bodies." He folds his arms, "They were cowardly beasts."

"Please.. I need rest. I am in pain" Ravencrone pleads. She is shaking a little.

"Oh course" Jarl Balgruuf looks around, "Lydia!" He shouts to a woman standing in the corner with long dark brown hair.

"Yes, my Jarl?" She replies, looking up at the group.

"I need you to watch over Jarl Ravencrone. Tend to her while she is in Dragonsreach. Take her to the guest room, make sure she is alright" He orders.

"Yes, my Jarl" Lydia walks over and helps up the injured old woman, leading her out of the hall.

They wait until she is gone before resuming the talk.

"Well, if you ask me, those trolls seem to only attack unwalled villages. Those frost trolls came from the Hjaalmarch, they might not even come into Whiterun hold" Proventus suggests, "Sending out more armed troops to fight them might send a wrong message to the Stormcloaks and the Empire!"

He is immediately boo'ed by the companions, Olfrid Battle-Born and Hrongar.

"We must destroy these monsters!" The companions shout.

"This is no place for politics , these things aren't soldiers, they're animals!" Oldfrid Battle-Born argues.

"Let me kill the beasts, I've already taken out one" Hrongar jeers.

Proventus looks to the Jarl.

"The hold is not safe as long as these monsters are about. Labyrinthian is on the border of our hold, there's no reason to think they wont attack travelers on the tundra" Irileth points out, "We should increase guard patrols, issue out warnings."

"That's foolish, send out the companions to clear out these beasts" Kodlak Whitemane proposes (The Harbinger of the Compaions)

"Sned me out. I am a weapon" Hrongar volunteers. The group argues amongst themselves before the Jarl speaks.

"These beats threaten my hold. They must be eliminated. I want a group sent to Labyrinthian tomorrow, to end this." The Jarl orders.

"Let me lead them, I will rally the soldiers!" Irileth volunteers.

"No, I need you here at my side, I can't risk you" The Jarl declines her proposal.

"Let me. I will return with a pile of heads bigger then any pile of gold you've ever seen" Hrongar growls.

"Let the companions do this, for glory!" Kodlak Whitemane proposes.

"Clan Battle-Born will be the ones to save Whiterun! My son's will end this nightmare!" Olfrid Battle-Borns chimes in.

The Jarl podners for a moment. "Hrongar shall lead the hunt. Brother, tomorrow, you end this madness"

Hrongar nods, "I will take the Battle-Born's with me, and the hunters that were with me today. I don't need the aid of the companions for troll hunting" He scoffs at the circle.

"So it shall be" Jarl Balgruuf declares.

* * *

Delphine and Esbern look out at Ivarstead as the sun rises in the morning. The others are still inside, awakening and searching the inn storage for breakfast.

"So what's the plan?" Esbern asks, "Head to Winterhold?"

Delphine shakes her head, "Not yet. I thought about this all night. We're returning to Whiterun first"

"Ah... yes, Whiterun. Why?" Esbern asked.

"We have to warn them that giant's have joined the trolls. They doubted me before, and I fear they still might not believe me about the strength of the troll king, or even his existence."

"A fair reason, but there's got to be more to it" Esbern asks.

"I want to check with the court mage, Farengar. He's a weaselly man, but he might have advice on getting into the college. And we may be able to get horses, or a carriage. The road to Winterhold is long and dangerous, and I want to get there and back as fast as possible" Delphine explains.

"A fair reason: Esbern agrees , nodding his head.

"Come in, we're cooking up something good!" Mjoll calls from inside.

* * *

Hrongar inspects his posse of soldiers, hunters and volunteers at the Whiterun city gate.

"Men, friends, I am a man of few words, but know this. I've known you all my life, and we are the finest group of fighters in Whiterun. I wouldn;t want anyone else by my side." Some of the posse cheers.

"But what about the companions? This seems like the kind of thing they do all the time?" Jon Battle-Born asks.

"Hush brother. It's only because of father that you were able to share in this" Idolaf Battle-Born growls to his brother.

"But what about the companions? They are strong warriors, but they think they are the best of Whiterun. They think they represent Whiterun. I'm not saying they're bad people, Whiterun just needs its own heroes to be proud of!" Hrongar continues his speech.

"I'm only here to kill the trolls, I don't care about any of father's damn feuds!" Jon Battle-Born whispers back to his brother.

"We are going to Labyrinthian, and we are going to burn the trolls out of their holes. They have descended upon Morthaal, and slaughtered everyone. Only the Jarl and one other survivor made it out, but we won't let that happen to us!"

"Brother, this is what's important. The family matters, not becoming some kind of nancy bard!" Idolaf Battle Born growls back at his brother.

"Let's go kill us some trolls!" Hrongar shouts, pulling out his great sword and waving it in the air. The crowd of soldiers and hunters cheer back, raising their axes and swords and cheering, drowning out Jon Battle-Borns reply.

The city gate opens, and the mob rushes out towards the Northern border of Whiterun, to destroy the frost troll menace.

"Godspeed, brother" The Jarl whispers from the top steps of the palace, as he watches the mob charge out into the tundra.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

"Lydia, I need you do me a favor" Jarl Igrod Ravencrown whispered to the housecarl, "I won't be alive much longer, and I see that... others will need you. They will need your help" The old woman chokes out.

"Please, your ill, don't strain yourself!" says Lydia.

"No... this is important. I have ... visions. A woman will come to Whiterun tonight. When she arrives, you mustb ring her to me. I must speak to her"

"How do you kow this? What kind of visions?" Lydia asks nervously.

"I've always had them, it's unimportant now. But this woman... she won't stay long. I want you to go with her, she'll need your help" The old woman begins to cough.

Lydia reaches forward to help, "You're ill, please, you need to relax"

"No! It's of utmost importance. My time here is short, but you must do it for Whiterun... for the very fate of Skyrim!" She begins to cough and wheeze back and forth, "I feel... ill. Please, let me rest. Wake me when she has arrived." The Jarl orders.

"But what is her name?" Lydia pleads.

"Delphine."

* * *

The sun is beginning to set. The troll hunters have still not returned from their journey to Labyrinthian, and Delphine has just arrived at the city gate.

"I have not been to Whiterun in quite some time" Mjoll the Lioness states, as they walk through the streets, "Does the thieves guild have an infestation here too?" she asks.

Hadvar shakes his head, "Whiterun is an imperial and a warrior's city. No thieves could survive here"

"Friend, you are wrong" Ralof cuts in, "Whiterun is neutral in this conflict, but anyone with a brain in their head knows the Jarl will join the stormcloaks".

Esbern offers his own two cents, "Frankly, it's all pretty stupid to me."

Hadvar opens his mouth to argue, but a dark elf woman flanked by two guards calls them out.

"You there! You're the survivors from Riverwood. The Jarl will want to see you" The dark elf woman orders.

"And hwo are you suppose to be?" delphine asks.

"I am Irileth, housecarl to Jarl Balgruuf. This is not an arrest, the Jarl just wants to see you" Irileth orders again.

"Alright, we have news from Riften anyways" Delphine agrees. They follow Irileth through the city to Dragonsreach.

"I saw Riverwood myself" says Irileth, "We looked for the trolls, but found none. I hope you have fared better."

Delphine remains quiet.

They reach the top of the hill where the great hall of Dragonsreach sits. From the top they can see tundra and mountains for miles beyond the city wall. The open plains are only broken by a few scattered watch towers. The sun is quickly setting.

Irileth leads them inside the great hall.

The Jarl is seated on his mighty throne, surrounded by the companions, Proventus Avenicci and Olfrid Battle-Born.

"So, the survivors of Riverwood have returned. Good, I've been wanting to speak to you about the nature of the troll attack" The Jarl gestures them forward.

"We have greater news" Delphine cuts in, "Riften has been destroyed."

A silence fills the hall, only broken by a quiet curse from Olfrid Battle-Born.

"What do you mean? How could Riften be destroyed?" The Jarl demands.

"Trolls and giants"

"Preposterous!" Olfrid Battle-Born objects.

"It was true. I was lucky to make it out alive, if not for Delphine" Mjoll speaks, stepping forward, "The trolls and Giant's have formed some sort of alliance. They came from the mountains and smashed down the gates. While the guards rallied against the giants, packs of trolls swept through the city, ambushing all who attempted to flee."

"But... Riften was a walled city!" The Jarl interrupts, "It wasn't some loggers village, but a damned walled city!"

"That only served to trap the people inside. I watched trolls rip apart my best friend" Mjoll spoke. The Jarl starred off into the firepit.

"With Riften destroyed... this changes everything. We are losing too many holds" He whispers.

"What do you mean..?" Delphine asks, nervously.

"These trolls are spreading fast. Morthaal and Falkreath were both destroyed. Only two made it back alive from Morthaal. We've given up searching for survivors in the Falkreath forests."

This is news to them.

"Shor's blood" Hadvar whispers.

"How can this have happened?" Ralof asks, fear in his voice.

"There are many giants out on the Tundra. If the trolls in the rift could get them as allies, there's no reason it couldn't happen here. We need a counter strike."

He turns to Irileth, "Prepare the guards. And the companions. And the reserves. Get everyone! We must hunt down and destroy the giants. Evacuate the settlements, bring them here. This matter must be dealt with as soon as possible! My brother will not like this."

"Sir, if you will excuse us, we do have a method. There is an ancient book written for the blades that may exist in Winterhold on how to defeat the trolls. It was written during the Great troll hunts-" "BAH!" The Jarl interrupts Delphine, "We have no time for these old stories and treacherous quests! We need action right now! If you will stay and fight, we welcome you, but if you intend to leave again, then Whiterun has no service for you!" The Jarl spits out.

The doors slam open at the end of the hall, the loud sound interrupting the conversation.

"Who is there?! Has my brother returned?... what... what has happened?!" The Jarls expression changes swiftly from anger to excitement to fear.

Jon Battle-Born approaches the Jarl. He is covered in blood, but appears to be unharmed. In one hand he carries a primitive looking axe.

"My son! What has happened! Where is you brother!" Olfrid Battle-Born rushes forward and grabs his son by the shoulders.

"Where is my brother!? Where is Hrongar!" The Jarl demands.

"Let him speak, get him some water!" Olfrid Battle-Born barks at a nearby maid. He walks Jon to the front of the room.

"What has happened?" The Jarl asks, quieter.

Jon Battle-Born shakes his head, "They're all dead."

A look of shock hits the face of everyone in the court.

"Dead? How?" The Jarl asks, fear gripping his face.

"They ambushed us. We reached labyrinthian, and it was deserted. Hrondar ordered us to spread out to cover more ground. The ruin is huge. We searched for their caves, and holes, ready for a fight. But then there was a scream , and they were upon us from every direction."

"What happened to Idolaf!? What happened to your brother?!" Olfrid shouted. He was shaking.

"I tried to find him. These were all frost trolls. Each one wider than a man, and a foot taller on their hind legs. Four of them rushed Hrongar. I saw him take one down before they... tore him to pieces."

"NO!" Jarl Balgruuf shouted. The others looked at him. He was beginning to sweat, but he quickly regained his composure.

"What about your brother?! What about Idolaf?!" Olfrid demanded again.

"A troll threw a man to the ground. Idolaf ran to help him, He stabbed the troll through it's ribs, but it only angered it. It broke his skull open on the ruins... Oh God... so much blood" Jon Battle-Born stopped speaking for a moment. He was shaking.

"How did you survive?" Irileth asks.

Jon shook his head, "They spared me. This... thing... it looked like a man. Or an elf. But not quite, something different. Something savage and evil. It ordered them away from me, made me watch as they hate my comrades. I could do nothing. I tried to save them, but one troll tossed me aside."

"What did the thing do to you after?" The Jarl asked.

Jon Battle-Born looked the Jarl straight in the eye, then tossed the primitive axe at the Jarl's feet, "He declared war."

It was an uproar, as all the men of the court all began shouting at once, arguing about the next move.

"This is preposterous! Trolls cannot declare war on a city!" Proventius shouts.

"My son! They killed my Son!"

"W must rally the guards! The city is at stake!"

"No troll will step foot in this town, I swear as the Jarl!"

"If you had sent out the companions, none of this would have happened!"

Delphine and the others step out of the argument, as the men begin waving their hands in the air in anger and confusion. A oung woman with black hair approaches and touches her arm.

"Are you Delphine?" She asks.

Delphine nods.

"You must come with me, Jarl Ravencrone wants to speak to you" says Lydia.

Delphoine looks at the others, "We'll be at the Bannered Mare, away from this" Ralof says.

"Alright." She follows Lydia to the private rooms of the castle while the rest leave behind the arguing court.

"What does she want with me?" Delphine asks.

"It's not my place to say. But It's very important. Please, shes just in here" Lydia opens the door to a small bedroom, where Jarl Ravencrone is asleep.

"I will wake her, take a seat nearby" Lydia carefully prods the old sleeping woman while Delphine pulls over a chair.

"Jarl Ravencrone, this is the woman you wanted me to get" She whispers.

The old woman awakens, "ah... good... yes... please, stay with us" She orders Lydia.

The old woman sits up and stretches her arm, before taking Delphine into full view.

"Ah... yes. You are the one."

"What is it you want with me?" Delphine asks immediately.

"Have patience, I am old and frail, but what I have to say is very important" the old Jarl croaks out.

Delphine sits patiently. Lydia stands in the corner, unsure what to do.

"You are Delphine." The Jarl states.

"Yes... how do you know?" She asks.

"It doesn't matter. You seek an old book in Winterhold. You are going on a dark quest, and many will die before it is complete" She coughs, then continues "The Jarl here does not take heed of this matter. He seeks to fight the trolls in war, and risks all. Dark days for Whiterun. But you're journey will unite Skyrim under one banner. You're journey will unite this land" The Jarl's voice has turned to a whisper.

"How? How do you know this? How will this unite Skyrim?" Delphine asks eagerly.

"You know the saying. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. I see a long journey ahead, with many companions, but all loads lead to darkness in Solitude."

"Solitude? The city? The book is in Solitude?" Delphine asks.

The Jarl shakes her head, "No... the book is not the end. But you must retrieve it. I... I am feeling weak" The old Jarl is starting to tremble, "I cannot focus... but help will come to you" She looks to Lydia and beckons her over, "Lydia... you are strong. Go with Delphine, it is my order"

"But I am a Thane to Jarl Balgruuf. I cannot abandon my post" Lydia objects.

"No, he sent you to assist me. I do not need assistance, I am going away soon. But you must help Delphine... This is beyond Whiterun" She is trembling all over.

"Yes... Jarl Ravencrone." Lydia accepts her new position.

"Good... go ... I need to rest" The Jarl turns over and lays down in the bed.

Lydia nods her head and the two women leave the room.

"The Jarl is not well, I do not think she is-" "Listen, that woman knew too much, but I have a feeling she saw the truth. What good are you as a companion?" Delphine asks.

"I am a housecarl of Whiterun hold. I have trained in swordplay and martial warfare for my entire life" Lydia declares.

"I need a carriage and horses. Can you get these for me?" Delphine asks.

Lydia shakes her head, "I have my own horse, but I can get gear from the barracks. You will need it if you intend to journey to Winterhold" Lydia offers.

"We. I have a feeling we will need you. I've seen the carnage these trolls wrought. Please come with us" Delphine pleads.

Lydia looks around, "Send for me before you go. I will patrol the streets of the city. I don't know why I am doing this... but I feel like that old woman is on to something."

"I agree" Delphine nods, and heads off.

* * *

She finds her comrades at a table in the Bannered Mare, seated in the corner. A man in ornate Nordic armor is sitting with them. He is from the companions.

"She returns!" Esbern calls out, "Our leader returns!" He bursts into laughter.

The man from the companions turns and looks at her. He has cold calculating eyes and a difficult to read expression.

"I am Vilkas, of the companions" he extends his hand to her.

"Delphine" She replies , shaking his hand.

"Our friend here says he would like to help our cause!" Esbern laughs. An empty mug of ale sits beside him.

"I see that" Delphine says. She notes the scroll detailling the great troll hunt rolled out on the table.

"While the Jarl disagrees with you, the companions found it very interesting. We know the Jarl will not support you, but we would like to" Vilkas proposes.

"I see, how would you help?" Delphine asks.

"We have gold. We can provide you with horses, supplies and a carriage to reach Winterhold." Vilkas offers.

"That's a very generous proposal, but there must be more to it. We have very little money" Delphine replies, searching for the catch.

"No catch" Vilkas says, "But I would like to accompany you, as would my brother, Farkas."

Delphine raises an eyebrow, "Really? You saw the trolls declare war on Whiterun. Wouldn't two top members of the companions be more interested in protecting the city?" She asks.

"Come on, don't send away help!" Esbern yells, "I need some more ale!" He adds.

"I spoke with Kodlak Whitemane, the Harbinger of the companions. While he agrees all hands will be needed for the battle, he agrees that this book is more important. The companions know there is more to this than just trolls getting a little more aggressive than normal."

Delphine ponders it for a moment, "Alright. We would be honored if two members of the companions came with us, and we can use the help."

"Here here!" Ralof and Mjoll shout in unison. Hadvar remains silent, looking into his mug.

"Whats wrong Hadvar, scared that the companions will take all your kills?!" Ralof asks jokingly, clapping him on the shoulder, "Or are you a bit afraid of a little snow!?"

Mjoll burst out into laughter at this.

Hadvar shakes his head, "I'm staying in Whiterun."

"What?!" Delphine is taken aback by this, "But... you've been with us all this way. And you're a capable fighter, we could use your sword arm"

"No... I saw what happened in Riften. I can't let that happen here. I'm staying here to defend the city. The Jarl's right, if you're not here to help, then Whiterun has nothing to offer you." He takes a drink from his mug, " Besides, I got to prove that the Empire is all what this place needs!" He winks at Ralof.

A drunk man stumbles forward. He faces Delhpine and spits at her "You're the one abandoning this city, eh? You're a fool! You won't last a day against those trolls!" He shouts.

"And who the hell are you!" Hadvar jumps to his feet.

"Woah, big man gettig angry!" The drunk laughs.

"You will show this woman respect, If not for her, I would be dead in Riverwood!" Hadvar spits back.

"Ha! A milk drinker like you would be dead in an instant living out in Morthaal!" The drunk splutters, "I am Benor! I am the strongest man of the Hjaalmarch, and I proved it by being the last survivor aside from the Jarl!" He takes a long drink from his mug, "The old useless witch would have left us all to die if her housecarl hadnt stepped in! Blasted worthless woman, and a worthless hold out in a freezing cold swamp!" Benor spits as he speaks.

"You show some respect!" Hadvar repeats.

"Hah! I'm the strongest man in Morthaal, and I could take you no problem!" He yells, and the whole bar is watching him. He turns to Delphine and flicks her shoulder.

"You won't last two- Damnit!" Hadvar charges him and wrestles him to the ground. He is quick to react, and they are soon in a brawl, punching and grabbing each other on the bar floor.

"Beat him down!" Ralof shouts.

"Take out that Milk-Drinker!" Mjoll adds.

"What a drunken fool!" Esbern splutters out, waving around his empty mug, "And another ale, please!"

The entire tavern surrounds the scuffling pair, except for one man who taps on Delphines shoulder. She turns around prepared for a second drunk wanting to fight, but is surprised to see Jon Battle-Born, who is quite sober.

"I heard you were leaving" He says.

"As soon as possible" Delphine replies.

Several people cheer as Benor gets a good punch at Hadvar's face.

"Seeing as someone just left your group... I want to tag along" He asks.

Delphine considers it for a moment. The crowd cheers again as a Hadvar elbows Benor in the jaw.

"We're pretty full as it is" Delphine replies.

"Please... I need to get away from this town. My father is going mad since Idolaf died. If I stay here, I will surely die" His reasoning is sound.

"Will you be a burden?" Delphine asks.

"I can fight, I have my own horse and supplies and I can live light. But there s more. I've studied being a bard, but I've never been able to travel. And this is the perfect opportunity. Bring me along and I will immortalize you in song and history" He is very desperate to leave Whiterun.

Delphine ponders it for another moment, "Are you good with a bow?" She asks.

"Top in my class" Jon Battle-Born replies.

"Alright. You can come with us. Just don't play Ragnar the Red, the bard in Riverwood has played that song to death"

"Alright, can do! Thank you! I will go prepare right now!" Jon Battle-Born is ecstatic, and he quickly leaves the pub.

An off duty guard moves in and finally separates the fight, breaking apart the bruised Hadvar and Benor, ("Alright, break it up you two!")

"You can really throw a good punch. I can see you being a good friend" Benor says, extending his arm.

Hadvar looks at it for a moment, then shakes, "And you can really take a hit... friend."

The crowd cheers some more.

"I STILL NEED A NEW DRINK!" Esbern shouts.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12.

Whiterun's guard hastily scrambled, mentally preparing the city while putting up war barricades. Benor and Hadvar followed suite, before Commander Caius rallied the conscripted forces.

"The trolls are upon us! All forces to the outer gate!" He ordered.

Whiterun had a few obstacles between the open tundra and the city gates. An outer wall protected the path to the city gate, with a draw bridge added for good measure. The city guard positioned themselves along the outer wall, armed with bows. Down below within the inner and outer walls, the conscripted and volunteer army gathered. The outer gate was hastily barricaded from the inside. Hadvar noticed that many of them appeared to be Stormcloak supporters and folks that lived outside of the city.

"Soldiers! Prepare youself! Monsters are set upon your homes, your land and your Jarl! It is now we defend Whiterun!" The commander shouted from the wall.

"Typical, leave the grunts in the killzone" Benor mumbled.

"Now is not the time" Hadvar replied, though he agreed. But now he had to steel himself for war. These moments before the storm was when he had the most doubt of his choice.

Irileth stood above the outer gate with the commander, organizing the archers.

"Oh God's, I don't want to die like this!" A young man to Hadvar right whimpered.

"What is your name, son?" Hadvar asked.

"Erik... Erik of rorikstead" He whimpered. It was the same boy who they had seen be conscripted the day before.

"Well met. I am Hadvar." Hadvar introduced himself, but Erik wasn't listening, "Oh God's , I don't want to die like this!" He was trembling all over.

Benor shook his head, "He's not going to make it" He grumbled.

Hadvar shushed him, "Now's not the time."

"The trolls approach!" Commander Caius shouted.

The war cries of a hundred trolls rang out across the tundra, with the echoing roars of the giants and the howling of wolves added to the chorus.

"Talos guide us" Hadvar whispered.

* * *

The guards of Whiterun had catapults set up, and began launching burning death into the troll numbers. Flaming debris crashed through out the tundra, scattering small numbers of trolls. Rivfader stood at the top of the Western Watch tower, watching the besieged city from afar. The disemboweled watchmen of the tower hung over it's side. One of the old trolls, the Beast Dominator, held a chain leash, holding back to massive Alpha wolves. He snarled as they tried to pull away to tear at the men who had long hunted their kind.

The Giant's began the siege. One slapped the rears of several mammoths, which charged forward in a stampede towards the city gates.

Commander Caius starred in terror as the massive mammoths charged towards the outer gate. The front one blew it's trunk as it charged closer.

"MAMMOTHS!" The commander shouted. The archers launched a volley of arrows. They barely pierced the mammoths massive hides.

"PREPARE YOURSELVES!" The commander shouted down to the men behind the gate.

A moment later the first mammoth's tusks smashed and pierced the outer gate. Two more crashed into it's back, and they obliterated the gate. It collapsed under the combined weight and force, knocking guardsmen to the ground. Commander Caius attempted to run, but was knocked off the wall along with his men. The mammoths became trapped, too wide for the walls, and they panicked in the moment, creating massive damage to the wall.

Hadvar, Benor, Erik and the others backed away as the mammoths weight pushed apart a smallsection of the outer wall. Commander Caius fell to the dirt with a thud. He tried to climb to his feet, but a large tusk quickly impaled him, and he was tossed aside by an angry mammoth swaying it's head.

The Giants rushed forward and attempted to pull the mammoths away using massive leather leashes and ancient herding technique only known by their kind. As they cleared the way, the Beast Dominator released the chains holding the two massive alpha wolves, and they charged forward, followed by their packs.

"The giants are pulling the mammoths back! Regroup!" Hadvar shouted to the conscripted men. They were in a state of panic, but Hadvar managed to control them.

"The Giant's have pulled away the mammoths, they cannot fit! Control yourselves! Prepare for battle!" He shouted again. The soldiers seemed to take a hold of themselves.

"Wolves!" Erik screamed, pointing at the charging packs.

"Shields up!" Hadvar ordered. The men formed a wall of shields.

"Prepare yourselves!" He shouted, as the wolf pack hit them. They threw their weight against the shields, but the men pushed back, creating a brutal reverse tug of war.

"Don't allow a break!" Hadvar shouted as the wolves tried to breach through the gaps of the shields. One of the alpha wolves pushed between two men near the end, and at least half a dozen wolves broke broke through and dragged the men into the packs.

"Where's our support!? Where's the God Damned archers!" Benor grunted, pushing his full weight into his shield to buffer back two wolves.

As if on cue, a volley of arrows from the upper wall pierced through the wolves , allowing the men a moment of respite. Hadvar looked up and locked eyes with Irileth. She nodded back before notching another arrow. The wolves attempted to charge the men again, nipping at their legs. Hadvar threw his full eight against his shield, knocking one back. He took the opportunity to stab it through the face with his sword before closing the shield buffer.

"Nice one!" Benor shouted.

One of the alpha wolves broke through the buffer right beside Hadvar. It bit into the man on his right and dragged him forward into the pack, where he was ripped to shreds in an instant by four wolves.

"Damn it, I've had it with these God damn wolves!" Benor shouted. He tossed his shield aside and stabbed the nearest wolf through the face. With his free hand he grabbed another sword from a dead man and began hacking his way through the wolves.

"Benor! Wait, ARGH!" The giant alpha wolf went for Hadvar next. He blocked it's jaws with his shield, but is was so strong that it bit into the shield, pulled it away from him and threw it aside. It pushed itself agaisnt his body, knocking him to the ground beside the wall. It snapped it's jaw straight into Hadvars face, but he pulled out a dagger and stabbed it through the roof of it's mouth just in time, preventing it from closing it's mouth. He gripped the handle of the dagger as it shook his head violently.

"Help me!" Hadver shouted, as the dagger came loose. He pulled it out of the wolves mouth and stabbed it in the neck, but it made no difference. The wolf snapped at his face again, but he dodged it just in time. But there would be no second chance.

In one moment, it looked like the end, the next, Irileth had dropped down on the massive wolf, stabbing it through the brain.

"Irileth!" Hadvar cried out.

"Get on your feet!" She ordered, grabbing his arm and pulling him up, "We've got to pull back, come on!"

Benor turned to see them running to the draw bridge, and chased after them.

"Open the drawbridge!" Irileth screamed as they joined the small group of survivors.

"Can't, trolls coming!" The guard shouted from the controls.

"Ope the God Damn Drawbridge!" Irileth screamed again, but at the moment several trolls hit the conscripted men while their backs were turned.

"They're upon us!" Irileth shouted. She kicked the nearest troll in the face before slashing her sword through it's brain. Beside her, Hadvar grabbed a dropped shield and bashed another troll with it, breaking one of it's teeth, before running his sword through its chest.

Benor stabbed both of his swords through one troll, but they became lodged inside it. He discarded them, "Damn it!"

A man to his left swung a battleaxe in a wide arc, but a nearby troll tackled him to the ground before he could hit it, and cut his throat open with one swipe of it's claws. A quick gush of blood shot out, spraying Benor. He grabbed the dropped battleaxe and slammed it against the trolls skull.

"They're too strong! Gods, no!" A man cried out as one troll beat a large rock against his head while another dislocated his left leg.

"This can't be happening ARghghreiuhgh" Another man gurgled out blood as two trolls ripped a hole through his chest piece and cut open his chest , spilling his organs and blood across the dirt.

One of the old trolls quickly scaled up the outer wall and cut down two distracted archers with an old troll blade. He tossed the bodies off the side then made his way to the draw bridge. The man controlling the switch was too busy starring at the horror below him to notice the old troll behind him. It grabbed both sides of his head and twisted his head in one fast jerk, snapping his neck.

"We're being overrun!" Irileth shouted as they backed up against the brick wall. Hadvar, Benor and Erik were the only survivors of the conscripted men, aside from a couple who being either beaten to death by nearby trolls or visioucly ripped to shreds by a couple wolves.

Suddenly the drawbridge dropped, and the trolls charged to the city gate.

"Who lowered the bridge?" Benor asks.

They look up and see a strange looking man, with pale skin and long hair. He puts away his sword and pulls out an accordion strapped to his waist. His sung is cheerful, and he looks on at the charging trolls, ignorant of the few survivors below.

"He did... wait... what that's?" Hadvar asks. The ground shakes as something large approaches, and a pair of Giants walk right by them towards the city gate.

"Stay against the wall, we'll move when they've passed" Irileth whispers.

The Giants lift their clubs and begin beating on the inner gate as trolls surround them, eager to break inside the city.

The gate does not hold long, and the trolls charge through.

"Damn it!" Irileth swears.

"They're in the city!" Erik screams.

On the other side of the inner gate, the companions stand waiting. The gate breaks down as trolls charge through. Kodlak Whitemane cleaves through one with his great sword as Aela the Huntress, the best marksman of the companions, drops a couple with swift arrows to the skull.

The others are no ordinary warriors either. One companion bashes a troll to the ground with her shield, and begins beating it with her mace, while another crushes a trolls rib cage with his war hammer.

The Giants enter through the broken gate next. One swing it's hammer and knocks two of the companions down the street, where they lay broken and still.

Skjor, one the inner circle of the companions, run's right between the legs of one giant, slicing his sword up it's inner thigh and tearing apart an artery. It howls in pain, falling into a kneeling position where Kodlak Whitemane cleaves through the center of it's head, eviscerating it's brain into two.

"They're just running past us, they're trying to rush into the city!" Aela the huntress shouts as she lets another arrow fly. It hits a troll right between the eyes and it's falls mid run into the dirt.

"Take out the other giant, then we can worry about the trolls!" Skjor shouts, hacking his sword through the Giant's leg like a logger would cut down a tree. The blade becomes stuck within the bone, and the Giant howls in pain. It swings it's club and Skjor is sent flying against the city wall, his sternum broken in, crushing his heart and killing him.

"Skjor!" Aela screams, letting loose an arrow into the Giants head, killing it.

Three men and a woman rush into the city through the broken gate. It is Hadvar, Benor, Erik and Irileth.

"Another wave of trolls, incoming!" Irileth shouts, "Hold them off, I have to secure Dragonsreach!" She rushes off, just as the trolls charge through the gate.

"Die , Beasts!" Koldka Whitemane charges towards the oncoming wave, and the companions follow. They slash and hack and smash the wave of trolls.

"Off with you head!" Benor laughs as he cleaves through the neck of a troll.

"On your left!" Hadvar calls out, as he kicks a troll away.

"They're flanking us!" Aela the huntress shouts, as several trolls that had run past have turned around and now charge their position.

She lands an arrow through one of their legs, and it falls, knocking two down with it.

"On it!" Benor, Hadvar and Erik turn around and charge the oncoming trolls. Hadvar bashes the first one with his shield while Benor's battleaxe decimates another. Erik is knocked aside by one. It reaches for him, and he screams, trying to get to his feet and kicking it away. A blade stabs through it's chest, and Hadvar tosses it aside. He reaches forward to help Erik up, but Erik shakes his head and runs down a side street.

The companions are slowly pushing back the wave. One large troll catches Kodlak by surprise and tackles him out of the group. He covers his face as it lifts it fists into the air to crush his head, but Aela lands an arrow through its neck. He pushes it off and looks up.

Time seems to slow down, as a strange almost human looking figure approaches the companions. They do not see him approach, as they are too busy beating down the last few trolls of the wave. In the figures hand is a demonic looking war hammer. There is a smirk on it's face as he lifts his hammer and charges the companions.

"NO!" Kodlak screams as the hammer is brought down, and the shock wave knocks the companions off their feet.

"RIVFADER!" Hadvar shouts, pointing at the troll king.

Kodlak gets to his feet, sword drawn.

The surviving companions are slowly getting to their feet, stunned and confused by the resonating force of _Trollhammeren_.

Kodlak prepares to charge, but a second wave of trolls charges from behind the troll king. They descend upon the confused companions, dashing their brainns out across the street and pulverizing them with their fists.

Aela the huntress lets an arrow fly towards the troll king. It pierces him in the shoulder. He flinches and backs away, locking eyes with her, before retreating as more trolls charge forward.

"To Jorrvaskr! To the underkeep!" Kodlak Whitemane orders. He runs from the charging wave, and the others follow him as an uncountable ammount of trolls rush into the city, more intent on breaking into the homes and shops of the residents than giving chase to a few stragglers.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Whiterun's guard hastily scrambled, mentally preparing the city while putting up war barricades. Benor and Hadvar followed suite, before Commander Caius rallied the conscripted forces.

"The trolls are upon us! All forces to the outer gate!" He ordered.

Whiterun had a few obstacles between the open tundra and the city gates. An outer wall protected the path to the city gate, with a draw bridge added for good measure. The city guard positioned themselves along the outer wall, armed with bows. Down below within the inner and outer walls, the conscripted and volunteer army gathered. The outer gate was hastily barricaded from the inside. Hadvar noticed that many of them appeared to be Stormcloak supporters and folks that lived outside of the city.

"Soldiers! Prepare youself! Monsters are set upon your homes, your land and your Jarl! It is now we defend Whiterun!" The commander shouted from the wall.

"Typical, leave the grunts in the killzone" Benor mumbled.

"Now is not the time" Hadvar replied, though he agreed. But now he had to steel himself for war. These moments before the storm was when he had the most doubt of his choice.

Irileth stood above the outer gate with the commander, organizing the archers.

"Oh God's, I don't want to die like this!" A young man to Hadvar right whimpered.

"What is your name, son?" Hadvar asked.

"Erik... Erik of rorikstead" He whimpered. It was the same boy who they had seen be conscripted the day before.

"Well met. I am Hadvar." Hadvar introduced himself, but Erik wasn't listening, "Oh God's , I don't want to die like this!" He was trembling all over.

Benor shook his head, "He's not going to make it" He grumbled.

Hadvar shushed him, "Now's not the time."

"The trolls approach!" Commander Caius shouted.

The war cries of a hundred trolls rang out across the tundra, with the echoing roars of the giants and the howling of wolves added to the chorus.

"Talos guide us" Hadvar whispered.

* * *

The guards of Whiterun had catapults set up, and began launching burning death into the troll numbers. Flaming debris crashed through out the tundra, scattering small numbers of trolls. Rivfader stood at the top of the Western Watch tower, watching the besieged city from afar. The disemboweled watchmen of the tower hung over it's side. One of the old trolls, the Beast Dominator, held a chain leash, holding back to massive Alpha wolves. He snarled as they tried to pull away to tear at the men who had long hunted their kind.

The Giant's began the siege. One slapped the rears of several mammoths, which charged forward in a stampede towards the city gates.

Commander Caius starred in terror as the massive mammoths charged towards the outer gate. The front one blew it's trunk as it charged closer.

"MAMMOTHS!" The commander shouted. The archers launched a volley of arrows. They barely pierced the mammoths massive hides.

"PREPARE YOURSELVES!" The commander shouted down to the men behind the gate.

A moment later the first mammoth's tusks smashed and pierced the outer gate. Two more crashed into it's back, and they obliterated the gate. It collapsed under the combined weight and force, knocking guardsmen to the ground. Commander Caius attempted to run, but was knocked off the wall along with his men. The mammoths became trapped, too wide for the walls, and they panicked in the moment, creating massive damage to the wall.

Hadvar, Benor, Erik and the others backed away as the mammoths weight pushed apart a smallsection of the outer wall. Commander Caius fell to the dirt with a thud. He tried to climb to his feet, but a large tusk quickly impaled him, and he was tossed aside by an angry mammoth swaying it's head.

The Giants rushed forward and attempted to pull the mammoths away using massive leather leashes and ancient herding technique only known by their kind. As they cleared the way, the Beast Dominator released the chains holding the two massive alpha wolves, and they charged forward, followed by their packs.

"The giants are pulling the mammoths back! Regroup!" Hadvar shouted to the conscripted men. They were in a state of panic, but Hadvar managed to control them.

"The Giant's have pulled away the mammoths, they cannot fit! Control yourselves! Prepare for battle!" He shouted again. The soldiers seemed to take a hold of themselves.

"Wolves!" Erik screamed, pointing at the charging packs.

"Shields up!" Hadvar ordered. The men formed a wall of shields.

"Prepare yourselves!" He shouted, as the wolf pack hit them. They threw their weight against the shields, but the men pushed back, creating a brutal reverse tug of war.

"Don't allow a break!" Hadvar shouted as the wolves tried to breach through the gaps of the shields. One of the alpha wolves pushed between two men near the end, and at least half a dozen wolves broke broke through and dragged the men into the packs.

"Where's our support!? Where's the God Damned archers!" Benor grunted, pushing his full weight into his shield to buffer back two wolves.

As if on cue, a volley of arrows from the upper wall pierced through the wolves , allowing the men a moment of respite. Hadvar looked up and locked eyes with Irileth. She nodded back before notching another arrow. The wolves attempted to charge the men again, nipping at their legs. Hadvar threw his full eight against his shield, knocking one back. He took the opportunity to stab it through the face with his sword before closing the shield buffer.

"Nice one!" Benor shouted.

One of the alpha wolves broke through the buffer right beside Hadvar. It bit into the man on his right and dragged him forward into the pack, where he was ripped to shreds in an instant by four wolves.

"Damn it, I've had it with these God damn wolves!" Benor shouted. He tossed his shield aside and stabbed the nearest wolf through the face. With his free hand he grabbed another sword from a dead man and began hacking his way through the wolves.

"Benor! Wait, ARGH!" The giant alpha wolf went for Hadvar next. He blocked it's jaws with his shield, but is was so strong that it bit into the shield, pulled it away from him and threw it aside. It pushed itself agaisnt his body, knocking him to the ground beside the wall. It snapped it's jaw straight into Hadvars face, but he pulled out a dagger and stabbed it through the roof of it's mouth just in time, preventing it from closing it's mouth. He gripped the handle of the dagger as it shook his head violently.

"Help me!" Hadver shouted, as the dagger came loose. He pulled it out of the wolves mouth and stabbed it in the neck, but it made no difference. The wolf snapped at his face again, but he dodged it just in time. But there would be no second chance.

In one moment, it looked like the end, the next, Irileth had dropped down on the massive wolf, stabbing it through the brain.

"Irileth!" Hadvar cried out.

"Get on your feet!" She ordered, grabbing his arm and pulling him up, "We've got to pull back, come on!"

Benor turned to see them running to the draw bridge, and chased after them.

"Open the drawbridge!" Irileth screamed as they joined the small group of survivors.

"Can't, trolls coming!" The guard shouted from the controls.

"Ope the God Damn Drawbridge!" Irileth screamed again, but at the moment several trolls hit the conscripted men while their backs were turned.

"They're upon us!" Irileth shouted. She kicked the nearest troll in the face before slashing her sword through it's brain. Beside her, Hadvar grabbed a dropped shield and bashed another troll with it, breaking one of it's teeth, before running his sword through its chest.

Benor stabbed both of his swords through one troll, but they became lodged inside it. He discarded them, "Damn it!"

A man to his left swung a battleaxe in a wide arc, but a nearby troll tackled him to the ground before he could hit it, and cut his throat open with one swipe of it's claws. A quick gush of blood shot out, spraying Benor. He grabbed the dropped battleaxe and slammed it against the trolls skull.

"They're too strong! Gods, no!" A man cried out as one troll beat a large rock against his head while another dislocated his left leg.

"This can't be happening ARghghreiuhgh" Another man gurgled out blood as two trolls ripped a hole through his chest piece and cut open his chest , spilling his organs and blood across the dirt.

One of the old trolls quickly scaled up the outer wall and cut down two distracted archers with an old troll blade. He tossed the bodies off the side then made his way to the draw bridge. The man controlling the switch was too busy starring at the horror below him to notice the old troll behind him. It grabbed both sides of his head and twisted his head in one fast jerk, snapping his neck.

"We're being overrun!" Irileth shouted as they backed up against the brick wall. Hadvar, Benor and Erik were the only survivors of the conscripted men, aside from a couple who being either beaten to death by nearby trolls or visioucly ripped to shreds by a couple wolves.

Suddenly the drawbridge dropped, and the trolls charged to the city gate.

"Who lowered the bridge?" Benor asks.

They look up and see a strange looking man, with pale skin and long hair. He puts away his sword and pulls out an accordion strapped to his waist. His sung is cheerful, and he looks on at the charging trolls, ignorant of the few survivors below.

"He did... wait... what that's?" Hadvar asks. The ground shakes as something large approaches, and a pair of Giants walk right by them towards the city gate.

"Stay against the wall, we'll move when they've passed" Irileth whispers.

The Giants lift their clubs and begin beating on the inner gate as trolls surround them, eager to break inside the city.

The gate does not hold long, and the trolls charge through.

"Damn it!" Irileth swears.

"They're in the city!" Erik screams.

On the other side of the inner gate, the companions stand waiting. The gate breaks down as trolls charge through. Kodlak Whitemane cleaves through one with his great sword as Aela the Huntress, the best marksman of the companions, drops a couple with swift arrows to the skull.

The others are no ordinary warriors either. One companion bashes a troll to the ground with her shield, and begins beating it with her mace, while another crushes a trolls rib cage with his war hammer.

The Giants enter through the broken gate next. One swing it's hammer and knocks two of the companions down the street, where they lay broken and still.

Skjor, one the inner circle of the companions, run's right between the legs of one giant, slicing his sword up it's inner thigh and tearing apart an artery. It howls in pain, falling into a kneeling position where Kodlak Whitemane cleaves through the center of it's head, eviscerating it's brain into two.

"They're just running past us, they're trying to rush into the city!" Aela the huntress shouts as she lets another arrow fly. It hits a troll right between the eyes and it's falls mid run into the dirt.

"Take out the other giant, then we can worry about the trolls!" Skjor shouts, hacking his sword through the Giant's leg like a logger would cut down a tree. The blade becomes stuck within the bone, and the Giant howls in pain. It swings it's club and Skjor is sent flying against the city wall, his sternum broken in, crushing his heart and killing him.

"Skjor!" Aela screams, letting loose an arrow into the Giants head, killing it.

Three men and a woman rush into the city through the broken gate. It is Hadvar, Benor, Erik and Irileth.

"Another wave of trolls, incoming!" Irileth shouts, "Hold them off, I have to secure Dragonsreach!" She rushes off, just as the trolls charge through the gate.

"Die , Beasts!" Koldka Whitemane charges towards the oncoming wave, and the companions follow. They slash and hack and smash the wave of trolls.

"Off with you head!" Benor laughs as he cleaves through the neck of a troll.

"On your left!" Hadvar calls out, as he kicks a troll away.

"They're flanking us!" Aela the huntress shouts, as several trolls that had run past have turned around and now charge their position.

She lands an arrow through one of their legs, and it falls, knocking two down with it.

"On it!" Benor, Hadvar and Erik turn around and charge the oncoming trolls. Hadvar bashes the first one with his shield while Benor's battleaxe decimates another. Erik is knocked aside by one. It reaches for him, and he screams, trying to get to his feet and kicking it away. A blade stabs through it's chest, and Hadvar tosses it aside. He reaches forward to help Erik up, but Erik shakes his head and runs down a side street.

The companions are slowly pushing back the wave. One large troll catches Kodlak by surprise and tackles him out of the group. He covers his face as it lifts it fists into the air to crush his head, but Aela lands an arrow through its neck. He pushes it off and looks up.

Time seems to slow down, as a strange almost human looking figure approaches the companions. They do not see him approach, as they are too busy beating down the last few trolls of the wave. In the figures hand is a demonic looking war hammer. There is a smirk on it's face as he lifts his hammer and charges the companions.

"NO!" Kodlak screams as the hammer is brought down, and the shock wave knocks the companions off their feet.

"RIVFADER!" Hadvar shouts, pointing at the troll king.

Kodlak gets to his feet, sword drawn.

The surviving companions are slowly getting to their feet, stunned and confused by the resonating force of _Trollhammeren_.

Kodlak prepares to charge, but a second wave of trolls charges from behind the troll king. They descend upon the confused companions, dashing their brainns out across the street and pulverizing them with their fists.

Aela the huntress lets an arrow fly towards the troll king. It pierces him in the shoulder. He flinches and backs away, locking eyes with her, before retreating as more trolls charge forward.

"To Jorrvaskr! To the underkeep!" Kodlak Whitemane orders. He runs from the charging wave, and the others follow him as an uncountable ammount of trolls rush into the city, more intent on breaking into the homes and shops of the residents than giving chase to a few stragglers.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Erik ran like he never ran in his life through the city streets, as the trolls rushed through the city gate. He eventually ran out of breathe and rested against a home, panting heavily. The trolls did not seem to be immediately behind him, for which he was thankful, but they would be upon him soon.

Since he was a young boy ,Erik had wished to become an adventurer, but spend his entire life working on his fathers farm in Rorikstead. He craved the glory and the tales, but now he would die as a conscripted farmhand against ravenous trolls defending a city he did not live in.

"This can't be happening... God's no" He pleaded to no one in particular, "It can't end like this... it can't"

A nearby woman's scream caught his attention. It was coming from somewhere down the road. A man called out "To your left, look out!"

Erik looked down the street and saw a man and a few guards fighting off a small handful of trolls while a mother weeped and held her scared daughter.

The man in charge was Olfrid Battle-Born, and he was in the midst of hacking apart a troll alongside two guards.

"Kill the bastard! Kill it!" He ordered.

A new troll joined the fray, charging out from between two homes towards the mother and daughter.

Erik ran to them, "Look out!" He shouted.

One of the guards saw him coming and turned to face the charging troll. He lifted his shield to block it, but the troll leapt and knocked him to the ground. It began beating his face to a pulp. The mother screamed and shielded her daughters eyes.

"Look away Braithe, don't look at it!" She cried out.

"What's happening mommy? I don't want to die!" Braithe cried.

The troll smashed apart the guards cranium before noticing the weeping mother and daughter. Olfrid Battle-Born and the other guard were busy fighting off a different troll.

It growled at him, barring it's teeth, before swinging it's club like arms, but Erik arrived just in time to run his sword through it's ribs. It howled in pain and he yanked the sword out and began hacking the trolls face.

The little girl screamed as troll blood splattered onto her and her mother while Erik hacked and hacked apart it's face.

"That's enough! It's dead! Please!" The mother cried out. Her cries brought Erik out of his death haze.

He looked at them both.

"Who are you?" The mother asked.

"I'm Erik..." He began, "Erik the troll slayer." The nickname brought courage and feeling into him. He felt rejuvenated.

"Well whoever you are, get up! There's more trolls coming!" Oldfrid Battle-Born ordered.

"Where's the rest of the people?!" Erik asked.

"They've fled to the chapel. We were on our way there ourselves" The guard replied.

"Well let's go!" Erik suggested. They began to leave but the daughter refused to budge out of fear.

"Braithe , honey, we need to go" The mother pleaded.

Without thinking, Erik picked up the little girl and put her on his shoulders.

"Lets go!"

* * *

Irileth ran up the great stone steps to Dragonsreach. When she reached the top, the great doors were already opened. She drew her sword and gave one last look at the city. Giant's and trolls were charging through the city gate freely. The giants smashed about the catapults with ease, tossing the feeling operators aside. Trolls roamed the streets and alleyways unchallenged, ambushing hiding villagers. Wolf's howled and charged the Bannered Mare, dragging out the few who tried to hold off in the tavern. The city was lost.

she turned her back to the wreckage and entered the castle.

"Jarl Balgruuf!? Where are you!?" She shouted.

"Irileth? Is that you!? What's going on? How did trolls get in here!?" The Jarl was standing by his throne, greatsword in hand and suited up in ornate steel plate armor. A handful of trolls lay dead spread out through out the great hall. Half a dozen guards stood armed, steeling themselves for the next wave.

"They've taking the city gate. The companions could not hold them off. The city is lost" Irileth stated.

"No! I won't let these monsters take our home!" The Jarl retorted angrily.

"Please, we should barricade the doors, before the next wave hits! Maybe find an escape!" Proventus Avenicci was hiding behind an over turned table, armed with only a small dagger.

Farengar Secret-Fire approached Irileth, "Those fool's from Riften were right, A simple fireball blasts those trolls apart!" The mage laughed, pointing at the ceiling. A hunk of charred troll fat was hanging off the chandelier.

"Now's not the time for jokes, we need to reclaim the city!" The Jarl ordered.

"TROLLS!" Proventus screamed, ducking behind the table as the second wave of trolls rushed into the great hall.

* * *

Hadvar, Benor, aela the huntress and Kodlak Whitemane ran through the streets and regrouped at the front door of Jorrvaskr, the great mead hall and home of the companions.

"We can thin them out here, and hold them off, make a rally point for the other survivors!" Aela suggested, pacing the grounds in front of the hall.

Kodlak Whitemane shook his head, "No, the city has already fallen"

Aela refused this, "Not while I'm still standing."

They heard the howls of trolls down the street. They were getting nearer.

"No, you must hide in the underforge. All of you." Kodlak ordered.

Aela freaked out, "NO! We have to fight them! We're the companions, we do not hide! We must fight for Whiterun!" She shouted at him, drawing her bow.

"NO! This is beyond Whiterun! This could be the end of Skyrim for all we know it! The other holds must be warned and organized, and no one else carries the respect and trust that a companion can bring!" Kodlak spat back, "You must hide in the underforge, and escape. Warn the other holds, rally the armies of solitude and Markath!"

Aela looked as if she had something to say, but the wave of trolls came to view as they charged forward. She unleashed an arrow, it pierced a troll right through the neck, dropping it to the ground,

"Damn it, Get in the underforge! You're too valuable to die here!" Kodlak ordered one last time.

"We're not leaving you!" She pleaded.

"I'm too old, I'll hold them off! GO!"

Aela nodded, and led Hadvar and Benor the the rock wall beside the mead hall. She pulled a hidden switch, and a door opened in the wall.

"Get in!" She ordered. They rushed inside. She turned back to get one last look at Kodlak as the trolls enveloped him. He threw one off and began to shape shift into a great hairy beast twice as tall as a man. She ran inside the cave just as the werewolf howled, lifted at troll in the air, and threw it across the courtyard.

She walked through the tunnel to the underforge, a small room underground with a large rock basin in the middle. Torches lit the wall. Hadvar and Benor stood inside, looking around.

"What is this place?" Benor asked.

"The underforge" Aela replied.

"Just who are you?" Hadvar asked. He look the woman up and down. She had mid length brown hair and wore ancient looking nord armor suited for a skirmisher. On her face, three long claw marks were painted on in blue, as if a wolf had swiped across her cheeks.

"I am Aela the Huntress" She replied, "I am part of the circle, the inner and highest ranks of the companions, and possibly the last. This is the underforge, take it all in, no one but the circle may enter, and you will never return."

"What about those two who left with Delphine? Who were they?" Hadvar asked.

"The two brothers who left with your friend was Farkas and Vilkas, the other members of the circle. The rest of dead." She frowned at this statement, as if never expecting to say it.

"So what do we do now?" Benor asked, "Is there a way out of these caves?"

she nodded, "We wait for the fighting to die down, then we leave for Markath."

"We should sweep the city for survivors first" Hadvar protested, "Leave no one behind."

She gave him a doubtful look, "Alright. We may as well grab supplies too."

* * *

Erik the Troll Slayer and Olfrid Battle-born reached the chapel of Dibbela, near the town square. Two panic stricken guards stood outside, swords drawn.

"Olfrid battle-Born! You're alive!" One of them shouted happily.

Olfrid pushed past them, "There's no time for celebration,we need to barricade the door!"

They rushed inside, where the most of the villagers were crowded. Children cried and screamed, while grown men and women sobbed over their losses. The injured lay spread out through out the room, either resting against the wall or lying on the floor holding their wounds. The priestess as overwhelmed and could not care for all the men at once.

"Danicca, I'm taking over, we're barricading the chapel" Olfrid ordered.

The priestess looked up at him for a second while tending to a dying villager.

"There might still be people outside" she protested.

"It's not worth it. This is already a prime target" He shot back.

"Now just a minute, this is people's lives we're talking about!" Vignar Gray-Mane stepped forward, "We can't abandon them!"

"This sin't the time to argue! We can't take anyone in here!" He nodded to the remaining guards, who hastily began blocking the doors and windows with tables and chairs.

"Stop this! We have to let others inside!" Vignar Gray-Mane protested, but the guards ignored him, "Looks like it's clear the empire is supported here" He grumbled.

"This isn't the time for our feud! This could be the end!" Olfrid Battle-Born shouted back.

Danicca the priestess approached Erik, "There's some chests and wardrobes in the basement, help bring them up."

Erik nodded . She led him to a latch in the ground and lifted it, revealing the steps to a small basement. He stepped into it as the two old men's feud picked up in strength.

"This is beyond our clans! Anyone else out there will die for sure, now!" Vignar Gray-Mane shouted.

"I've been out there fighting this whole time instead of hiding, there's no one else!" Olfrid Battle-Born spat back.

Heimskr the preacher stants up on a bench and begins preaching over top the argument, "GOOD PEOPLE! THERE IS NOTHING TO FEAR, FOR TALOS PROTECTS US IN THIS MIGHTY CHAPEL. WE ARE HIS CHOSEN PEOPLE! WE ARE THE TRUE MEN OF SKYRIM, WE FOLLOW TALOS, WHO ASCENDED TO THE GOD'S, AND WITH HIS LOVE AND MERCY, HE WILL PROTECT-"

Th strength of _TrollHammeren_ Smashes open the chapel doors, splintering apart the futile barricades laid by the guards.

Rivfader stands in the entrance, hungrily watching the fearful villages withdraw to the back corner while the able bodied guards create a buffer. It is all meaningless.

"_Tvenne prästemän_  
_Hade byggt en kyrka_  
_För att gud sin dyrka_  
_Dock ej präster räkna med_  
_Förbannade trollens jävla säd_  
_Trollfolk släckte hoppet i Kristi led..." _He growls, as a mob of trolls and wolves rush by his sides into the chapel.

The guards are powerless to stop them. The force of the charging trolls knock them to the ground, and hungry wolves tear at their throats in an instant. Olfrid Battle-Born see's his rival Vignar Gray-Mane ripped apart before his eyes, as three wolves ravage his leg, arm and neck. The villagers scream in agony as the trolls toss them across the room, troll claws tearing through their flesh. The pool in the center of the chapel is soon filled blood.

Heimskr attempts to continue his preachings, but a troll crashes into him, knocking him across the room. He hits his heads on the concrete floor, giving him a concussion. In a state of confusion he shields his face as a wolf bites into his arm and shakes them, it's powerful jaw dislocating his limb. A second wolf's teeth find his windpipe, and tears through the blood quickly fountaining out his throat.

The stained class windows of the chapel are painted red by blood splatter.

Erik the troll slayer hears the screams and lifts the hatch an inch, only to see a large wolf clamps it's jaws onto Olfrid Battle-Born's genitalia. It shakes his whole body around. The force of the wolf is strong enough to messily disembowel the old man, and two trolls are quick to reach into the wounds and rip out his intestines. Erik looks away and see's a troll rip the little girl Braith out of her mothers hand's and throws her across the room, where two other troll's literally rip her in half. the mother only lives for a moment longer before the troll snaps her neck in a rush of adrenaline.

Erik lowers the hatch and hides in the corner of the basement, his sword drawn. He knows there is nothing he can do but wait out the slaughter and hope they leave. Danicca the priestess is dragged out the chapel and thrown to the ground. Her attempts to escape are quickly thwarted as more trolls waiting outside dig into her, quickly leaving behind a bloodstain.

The trolls drag out the remains of the city and throw them into the streets, but they're work is far from down, as Rivfader points to Dragonsreach.

* * *

Irileth runs her sword through a troll and kicks it aside into the great halls fire pit. It's body screams like a kettle before it explodes, sending flaming troll fat across the hall.

"Careful!, Don't want to burn this place down!" Jarl Balgruuf shouts as he decapitates a troll with his great sword.

"I'll out out any fires, fire is my specialty!" Farengar Secret-Fire shouts as he blows up a charging troll with a fireball.

One last troll attempts to sneak up behind the Jarl, "Look out!" Irileth shouts. He spins around and runs his sword through it's gut. It howls angrily, attempting to grasp him with it's strong claws, but can't reach by half a foot.

"Ha! Look at it!" The Jarl laughs, before pushing it off his sword into the fire pit. He looks away as it explodes.

"Let these bastards come, they cannot defeat me!" He laughs.

His laughter rings out through the hall but dies away. Irileth and Farengar Secret-Fire are the last two standing.

"We can't be all that's left?..." His voice trails off as he sees the lower half of some man behind a flipped over table.

"Proventus!?" He rushes over to see the disemboweled corpse of his steward, Proventus Avenicci.

"Damn it!" The Jarl swears.

"He was a good man" Irileth tries to console him.

"At least he can't get in my business anymore" Farengar Secret-Fire mutters.

_"Sågtandat spjut och kniven så skarp_  
_Kristmän nu falla vi ta deras skalp_  
_Omhändertagen av forna minnens väv_  
_Krigsruset samlas ditt stop i käften häv" _Rivfader sings as he walks through the broken doors off the hall, flanked by several trolls.

"By the Gods..." Jarl Balgruff whispers.

"The troll king" Irileth states.

"I got this" Farengar Secret-Fire shoots a fireball from his hand across the room. The troll king dodges it without missing a stride, but it blasts apart a troll flanking him. The other trolls howl at this, and charge for him.

"NO! Get them away!" He flees back to his lab as the Jarl prepares a battle stance, but they rush right past him and tackle the mage.

"HELP ME!" He screams. Irileth rushes forward, swinging her sword through the troll mass. One howls as she cut's off its arm, and a second jumps her and pushes her back. She stumbls backwards, trips on her feet and lands at the front of the throne.

Rivfader keeps his eyes on the Jarl, challenging him.

"I will slay you, monster" The Jarl growls, "You burn my hold, kill my people, attack my home. You will pay. You have no place here"

Rivfader sneers. He snaps his fingers, and one of the old trolls steps forward with a broken lute strapped to his back. He carries a large bag, and pulls out the head of Hrondar, the strongest man in Whiterun and the Jarl's brother. He tosses is at the Jarl's feet.

"You will die!" The Jarl shouts, charging the Troll king.

At that moment, Farengar creates a massive fiery explosion, knocking back all the trolls. They howl as their fleshs burns and sizzles, before exploding and sending flaming troll fat across the room in such a number that the great hall quickly lights on a fire that spreads through all the castle. Lesser trolls immediately flee in terror from the fire.

"Damn it Farengar! Control the flames!" Irileth screams, but one troll jumps on his back. He falls to the ground as it rips open his throat. He is in too much pain to focus, and bleeds to death on the floor.

"Damn it! Farengar!" Irileth looks around. The Jarl is swinging his sword at the Troll king, who dodges each swing but does not put on any offense.

"I'm coming!" She shouts, but a burning beam collapses in front of her, separating her from the Jarl with a wall of fire.

The Jarl is distracted for a second, "Irileth!" He shouts to her, and a moment later his head is knocked clean of his body by one swing of _TrollHammeren._

"NO!" Irileth screams as the Jarl's headless body drops to the floor.

Rivfader locks eyes with her for a second, before turning away and following his troll kin out of the burning castle.

"DAMN IT! NO!" She screams. Another beam falls, but she backs up just in time, "I have to get out of here!" She backtracks and rushes into the personal quarters, just as the roof to the hall collapses upon the weakened beams, and caves in.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The eight travel through Skyrim's freezing cold northern mountainous region. Delphine fears that they will be lost within the unending blizzard, but Esbern seems convinced of the path.

"This is a perfect place for a frost troll ambush!" Ralof shouts from the rear of the caravan, "Be prepared for anything!"

"I wouldn't worry about that, I can see the college!" Esbern shouts, pointing forward. In the distance, Delhpine can barely make out the silhouette of a large keep.

They push on and soon find themselves at the entrance to a tiny remote village at the base of a mountain range and the edge of a cliff dropping into the sea. A large keep stands out on a pillar of land, with only a small stone bridge leading to it.

"IS that the mage's college?" Delphine asks.

"Yep, that's it. Only part of the city that wasn't damaged during the great Collapse" Esbern comments.

"the great what?" Lydia asks.

"The great collapse. Happened about eighty years ago, most of the city fell into the ocean, except the college." Esbern explains.

"Probably caused it" Vilkas growled. Farkas, Rolaf and Jon Battle-Born nodded in agreement, "Typical mages, always wrecking things."

"Typical nord brutes, blaming what they don't understand" Esbern replied.

The caravan passed through the small village slowly. There were a few homes, the Jarl's loghouse and an inn. A man storms out of one of the houses and headed towards the inn, "And you would have me do what, join the college and have me prance around casting spells all day!?" He shouts at wife, who is standing at the open door.

"Don't just walk away from me! Where do you think you're going!?" His wife shouts back.

"To the inn for a drink, of course! Where else could I even go in this gods-forsaken town?!" He spits back, before stomping off into the inn.

The woman sighs and slams her door shut.

"Guess people argue everywhere" Jon Battle-Born notes.

They stop at an open gate to the bridge leading to Winterhold. A high elf woman stands watch, dressed in elaborate looking robes.

"Cross the bridge at your own peril! The way is dangerous and the gate will not open for you. You shall not gain entrance!" She declares.

"This is the college of Winterhold?" Delphine asks.

"Yes, this place is a safe haven for mages and the pursuit of knowledge. You're kind do not belong here" She nods to Farkas and Vilkas in particular, "The companions do not value either."

"You don't about us. You don't know about respect" Farkas growls back.

Delphine steps between them, Easy now, we need to get in and see the library. It's important"

"A lot of important things happen here. And we don't anyone in." The high elf replies.

Delphine sighs, "Esbern, can you do something? You know the most about these people"

"Esbern? Esbern is here?" The high elf asks.

Esbern steps forward, "Yes, yes I am. Faralda, can you let us through?"

"Esbern! It's been a long time" Faralda is caught by surprise for a second, but then she regains her composure.

"I can let you in, but not you're company. This place is a haven from fools like them" She nods towards the Nords.

"We never said we wanted in. We'll be in the inn" Farkas growls back. He walks away, and the others follow him, except for Delphine.

"I said Esbern can come in, why don't you go back to the inn with your friends?" Faralda asks with distaste towards Delphine.

"No, this is important, I need to see the library." Delphine replies with equal distaste.

"Please Faralda, my friend here isn't some Nord brute, it is imperative she comes with us" Esbern steps in again.

Faralda glares at Delhpine for a moment, "Alright. Head on in."

The pair walk across the long brick bridge. It is slippery and treacherous, and only a long fall into freezing cold ocean waves lay below.

"This bridge must stay put with magic" Delphine notes.

"A lot of things in this world do" Esbern replies sarcastically. They reach the entrance to the keep, where a pair of wrought iron gates swing open, allowing them entrance. The inside of the college is cold and dark, and gives Delphine a feeling of loneliness. They walk through the cold sparsely populated halls.

"How many people actually study here?" Delphine asks.

"Not many. Around thirty, including the handful of students" Esbern replies with a hint of sadness to his voice.

"I knew the Nord's didn't like magic. But to be here and see it so... empty. I guess this is the truth of Skyrim's views towards the unknown." She looks out on the windows and sees only the unending cold sea on the horizon, only broken by floating sheets of ice.

"It wasn't always so empty. This place has seen better times" Esbern states, "Here we are, the library."

The library is lit up warmly with candles and lanterns. It is a large circular room with tall bookshelves and a few small tables. An old Orc with a long grey beard sits at the far end.

He eyes them as they enter, "Disrupt my library, and you shall be torn apart by angry Atronachs. I give only one warning." He growls threateningly.

Esbern snorts, "If I had a septim for every time I heard that. Listen, we're looking for a book."

They approach the old Orc librarian.

"You've come to the right place. I am Urag gro-Shub. What are you looking for?" He asks.

"I need a book called "Troll Slaying" Delphine inquires, "It is a very old story, from when the blades-"

"Yes, yes ,I know about the great troll hunts. You think I wouldn't? You're out of luck" The Librarian replies.

"What?!" Delphine shouts.

"Silence in my library!" The old orc bares jagged teeth, "We had the story you were looking for, but it was stolen."

"Stolen?!" Delphine feels much more angered than ever before, "We came all the way from Whiterun! Who stole the book!?" She demands.

The old orc laughs, "A savage woman not from these lands."

"Not from Skyrim?" Esbern asks. He has remained indifferent to the news of the book being stolen.

"No, not from Tamriel. From a different continent altogether. I don't know how she got here."

"Is she still here?" Delphine asks, "We really need to find this book"

"I believe so. From her brief visit here, she mentioned living up in the mountain ranges behind Windhelm."

"Has anyone from the college gone after her?" Delphine asks, "We can help them track her down, maybe bring her-"

"Not worth it. She stole an old book from another era about a threat long dead. No one here cares enough."

"Well it is a big deal now. Rivfader has returned. Riften, Morthaal and Falkreath have all been ransacked, and Whiterun could be next." Delphine explains.

this catches the orc's attention, "The Troll king is back? You should have opened with that. I never did like any of those cities... but if he can destroy Riften, he could pose a threat to the college..." The orc's voice trails off as he thinks to himself, ignoring Delphine's stressed expression.

"Listen here. I don't really believe you, but I believe you need this book more than we do. The woman who stole it is a dangerous druid savage. She goes by _Masha Arhipova_ , and she is very dangerous. She rarely travels to Skyrim, but when she does, she lives in some cave overlooking Windhelm with a pack of wolves. I would only go after the book if it is of utmost importance, otherwise I would drop the whole attempt-"

"Master Gro-Shub! Master Gro-Shub! Winterhold is under attack! Frost trolls are attacking the village!" An apprentice rushes into the Library, "We have to do something!"

* * *

A frost troll smashes down the door to the inn and roars at the inhabitants.

"TROLL!" The innkeeper screams, pointing in disbelief at the snow white monster. It grabs the man who had been arguing with his wife and wraps his arm around his neck. With it's free claw it rips off the man's head, and blood fountains out across the inn.

"Kill the beast!" Farkas and Vilkas jumps to theirfeet, tossing aside two mugs of ale and drawing their swords. They charge the frost troll as a geyser of blood splatters against them from the decapitated torso. They hack and slash the beasts, cutting off one of it's arm and slicing open it's muscular abdomen, allow intestines to spill out onto the floor. It howls in pain and falls forward. Lydia draws her bow, sticks the end of one arrow in the fire and launches the flaming arrow into the dying beasts skull, igniting the body.

"We got it!" Jon Battle-Born punches the air in success, "This is a tale for the ages!"

"Gods, there's more of them outside!" Farkas shouts. He charges out into the street, quickly flanked by his brother.

"There's never only one" Ralof sighs. He draws his sword while Mjoll the Lioness grabs her battle axe, and they charge out into the freezing outdoors.

* * *

Esbern and Delphine sprint across the frozen bridge with a handful of battle mages who chose protecting Winterhold over their own safety, as the rest of the mages stay within the confines of the college.

"Someone help! To arms!" Faralda the high elf shouts as a frost troll charges her. A blast of fire erupts from her palms and explodes into the trolls face. The force of the blast propels it backwards into the air and it explodes on contact with the dirt.

The few guards of the city are struggling to hold off the monsters, as they freely pillage through the few homes and feast upon the residents.

"Blast em apart, use fire!" Faralda orders as the few battle mages begin launching magical missiles at the trolls.

Delphine draws her sword and rushes over to her companions. Farkas and Vilkas are in the midst of disemboweling a troll in the middle of the street while Ralof and Mjoll distract another troll while the guards attempt to regroup.

"Everyone alright!?" Delphine shouts to Lydia, whose standing at the entrance to the inn with Jon Battle-Born with bows drawn.

"They ripped off a man's head in there!" Lydia shouts back, letting loose an arrow into a fleeing troll.

"I think they're retreating!" Jon Battle-Born yells excitedly. His expression changes to fear as several frost trolls charge from an alleyway straight into the flank of the battle mages. Only one is able to counter with a gigantic ball of fire, lighting the other mages aflame. The force of the explosion sends mage and troll debris flying across the small village.

"Typical Mages!" Farkas laughs while beheading a dying troll.

The Jarls longhouse bursts open and a terrifired man screams, "They've killed the Jarl! They've killed the Jarl! NO!" A troll grabs him from behind and drags him inside the longhouse. Delphine sees a chunk of his entrails fly across the room a moment later.

"Damn it!" One of the guards shouts, and he charges into the longhouse, followed by a couple others.

Faralda runs over to them, "If you've got what ever you came for, I suggest you leave now! We're sealing the college, there's nothing more to be done here!" She turns around and runs back to the bridge.

"Damn it, we can still save this place!" Ralof protests, but Farkas cuts over him, "No, she's right. Did you get the book?" He demands.

Delphine shakes her head, "No, but we know where to go. A woman living on the mountains north of Windhelm has it"

"You're kidding , right?" Mjoll demands angrily, letting out a fake laugh, "We travel all this way to leave after twenty minutes?! This is a terrible joke!"

"We're wasting time, we have to move, get to the horses!" Delphine orders.

They find the horses tied up to a hitching post behind the inn, but a frost troll is in the midst of devouring one of them. Another is already dead.

"Damn it!" Delphine screams angrily. The troll looks over it's shoulder at them, and a moment later an arrow pierces through it's eye and skull.

"Nice shot" Mjoll compliments Lydia.

"Someone's going to have to pair up, whose it going to be?" Delphine asked. Before any of them can answer, a guard starts screaming, "More trolls! God's help us!"

Farkas steps forward, "Me and Vilkas will stay behind and hold them off. We will find a way to meet up later." He draws his sword and rushes around to the pleading guard, quickly flanked by his ever silent brother Vilkas.

"Alright, let's go!" Delphine orders, and they saddle up.

As they rush out of town, half a dozen frost trolls bare down on the two companions. The guards and villagers are all slaughtered, staining the snow red.

Delphine looks over her shoulder to see the trolls surround and beat down on Vilkas and Farkas. They never stood a chance.

Farkas stabs one of the frost trolls imediately, and it's weight knocks him to the ground while two more tear through the joints in his armor, quickly eviscerating him.

Vilkas see's his brother cut down as a troll wrestles him to the ground. It bares it's fangs an inch from his face before giving into rage and beating him with it's fists.

In a stressed moment, Vilkas give's into an animal sense of hatred and anger.

Ralof is taking up the rear of the escaping crew, and he dares one look back at the falling companions. Th snow storm makes it difficult for him to see, but he swears he see's a troll getting thrown across the village by a large hairy beast that pushes it's way out of the trolls.

The six barely escape with their lives as a ghostly wolf's howl echoes through the mountainside.

* * *

Faralda escapes into the courtyard of the mages college. The archamge and a couple others are having a hurried discussion.

She rushes over to them , "Winterhold is destroyed! Frost Trolls have killed everyone!" She cries out.

"Do not fear, you are safe here!" The Archamge attempts to comfort her, but a scarred looking apprentice interrupts them.

"Archmage! Trolls have breached the college from the tunnels underneathe the midden! There's dozens of them! Maybe a hundred!"

"By the God's! Rally the Battle mages! Prepare yourself!" The Archamge orders as trolls charge through the halls and ambush the few residents of the college, proving even magic cannot hold back the return of the Trollking.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

The six ride off into the blizzard, not on the path but towards the south. Delphine fears they are lost but Esbern seems to know the way, as his horse gallops ahead faster and faster.

"We are prime targets for an ambush!" Lydia shouts over the wind.

"As long as no one falls off!" Delphine shouts back.

she looks over her shoulder and see's the rest not too far behind, "Keep it together!" She orders.

* * *

In the ruins of whiterun, Aela the Huntress, Hadvar and Benor meet Erik the Troll slayer and Irileth at the base of the steps to Dragonsreach. The castle is nothing more than a smoking ruin in the afternoon sun.

"Irileth! You're alive! Wheres the Jarl?!" Aela the Huntress immediately demands.

Irileth shakes her head, "Dead, like we'll be if we stay here. What of the companions?" She asks.

Aela shakes her head, "I fear I might be the last, unless Farkas and Vilkas have fared better."

Erik the troll slayer shudders, "Ir whiterun could be taking so fast... oh God's , the trolls have robably attacked Rorikstead! Father!" He begins to panic.

"Get a hold of yourself, man!" Hadvar steps forward and shakes the panicking Nord by his shoulders, "We're alive, and that's better then nothing" He looks at the others.

Irileth steps forward, "We need to leave here. The trolls will return to feast on the dead. We have to go to Solitude and warn General Tulius. Only he can get the support of the Empire behind us."

Aela disagrees, "No, we should go to Markath first. We're probably not the only one's who are heading to Solitude, the General will find out about the trolls through other means, he can watch his own, but if we reach Markath and warn the Jarl, they will be able to garrison the city much stronger than Whiterun could have ever hoped."

The two women begin arguing, while Erik the Troll Slayer begins to shake and sob again.

Benor walks over to Hadvar, "Well, at least we did better than Morthaal" He chuckled.

"This isn't the time" Hadvar replied, "Listen, bickering won't help us in any way. We need to get out of this city. The cross roads to Markath and Solitude is just past Rorikstead. We can plan the next step from there."

"Maybe my father is still alive!" Erik cried out.

"Doubtful. But you have a point, staying here is only dangerous" Irileth said. Aela nodded in agreement, "Let's head out."

* * *

Esbern finally reins in his horse at the beginning of a treacherous mountain pass.

"Beyond these mountains is the ancient nord city of Windhelm" He states.

"You're sure?" Delphine asks.

"Have you seen a map before? There's not exactly a lot between Winterhold and windhelm" He laughs.

"The Windhelm mountains are huge and dangerous. You should let a Nord lead the way, or else you may fall off" Ralof volunteers , stepping forward.

"I was thinking we should have just giving up on the book and went to the empire for help, personally" Esbern suggests. His suggestion is immediately met with looks of disdain from Ralof.

"Go to the empire?! The Empire cannot help us, this is Skyrim! We must go to the Stormcloaks! Ulfric Stormcloak lis beyond this mountain with an army of mighty nords and you think we should go to the Empire!" Ralof spits.

"I said if you would come with us, there would be no arguing about the civil war!" Delphine warns.

"Hah! This isn't about the civil war, it's about Skyrim and destroying the trolls! And we don't need the Empire's help to do it!" Ralof is angered.

"The Stormcloaks did nothing to protect Riften. If they cannot defend their own cities then how will they defend the entire province?" Mjoll asks angrily.

"That was a surprise attack! Ulfric's probably planned a whole counter attack by now!" Ralof cries out indignantly.

"You've been bottling this up for a while, haven't you?" Delphine asks.

"No, I've been waiting to point out the obvious. This search for an old book about an unfinished hunt won't solve anything. The might of man is what we need, the might of the Stormcloaks!" Ralof give's each of them a glare.

"Please, we are both Nords here. Maybe this rising troll threat is whats needed to bring Skyrim together. Why fight and obsess over the civil war when a greater threat faces us, when we are so close?" Jon Battle-Born demands.

"Typical Imperial supporter. You don't care for the future" Ralof snarls back.

"You're being a jerk" Delphine states bluntly.

Before Ralof can reply, Esbern shouts down from about twenty feet up the steep mountain pass, "What in Oblivion are you all fighting about?! I thought you were following me!"

The Old mans chastising voice brings them back to reality.

"No more of this, we have to find the book" Delphine growls as she pushes past Ralof and climbs up the path.

* * *

The survivors of Whiterun reach Rorikstead just as the sun is beginning to set. The small village is unnaturally quiet, and only when they get loser to they see the broken down doors and clawed marks on the walls. The trolls had already been here.

"Damn it! Father, are you alive! I'm back!" Erik the troll slayer rushes off into the inn.

"Ten to one the boy's father is dead" Benor growls.

A resounding cry of anguish proves him right.

"You're sick" Hadvar retorts, but Benor grins.

"How long ago do you think the attack was?" Irileth asks as Aela inspects the damage.

"It was probably hit last night. Wouldn't have taken more than a dozen trolls to clear out the place and then return to the main force." Aela replies, examining a kicked in door way. She covers her mouth as the stench of corpses wafts out, "Not much left."

"Someone's coming!" Irileth shouts, pulling out her sword. The other's do the same. Aela notches an arrow and aims. A mismatched group of travellers, villagers, merchants and mercenaries approaches them.

"Halt! I am Irileth of the Whiterun city watch! Who goes there!" She shouts.

"Whiterun?! We're headed there now!" A Barbarian steps forward in studded hide armor with a massive beard and long braided brown hair.

"Who are you?" Irileth demands.

"I am Yngvar the Singer" The Barbarian replies, flexing slightly, "And I'm guessing Whiterun isn't an option anymore" He states, noticing the smoke billowing from Dragonsreach far in the distance.

The mismatched groups lets out a few gasps of fear.

"Whiterun has been ransacked by trolls and Giants. We are the only survivors" Hadvar points out.

Yngvar the singer lets out a sigh, "Trolls again? Did they wreck this place too?"

"What do you mean, where were you from?" Irileth asks.

"Put the sword away and I might tell you" Yngvar growls back.

Irileht is taken aback for a second, then draws her sword. She nods to Hadvar and Benor, who sheathe their weapons, and Aela lowers her bow.

At this moment Erik the troll slayer walks out wiping tears from his eyes, "What's going on?" He asks, sniffling.

Benor shushes him.

"What you see before you are the survivors from Markath. The filthy forsworn have allied themselves with the trolls and taken the city."

"The forsworn?" Irileth asks, puzzled. She looks to Hadvar and Benor, but they too are confused.

"Reach men. They are savages who live in the caves and mountains near Markath. Bandits and thieves" Aela the huntress chimed in, "The companions have slaughtered many of their kind."

"Well, they have somehow allied themselves with the trolls, probably by black magic" Yngvar theorized.

"Or the opposite. The trollking has returned and is building an army. The wolves and the giants fight for him" Hadvar replied.

Yngvar laughed, "There's no such thing as a trollking. You're mad" He laughs some more.

"I still don't understand how Markath fell. The city is built out of the mountain and could withstand sieges from even the most cunning armies, how do savages and trolls break through it's walls?" Irileth inquires.

"We were bterayed from the inside. enlightened members of the Forsworn have always been hiding in the city, waiting for an opportunity to kick out the Nords. The guards were ambushed from the inside and the trolls were allowed inside. It was almost pitiful how quickly they were slaughtered" Yngvar sighs.

The sun has set , and the darkness of night spreads over the land.

"Listen, we can't travel by night like this, we should set up camp here and keep lookouts for trolls." Aela suggests.

"No argument from us!" One of the villagers shouts. They all have a tired ragged look to them.

"Well where are you going in the morning?" Yngvar asks.

"To the only place left for the Imperial Nords. We have to go to Solitude and warn the General." Irileth states.

"Alright, let's set up camp then. We can move at first light!"

* * *

Up in the freezing mountain peaks behind Windhelm, Esbern , Delphine and the other's take shelter in a cave from the blizzard.

"It's getting too dark, we need to camp here for the night!" Delphine orders, as they huddle in the small cave.

"There's too many places to search out there! We will never find that woman!" Lydia pleads, "And I don't know if we can get back down either!"

"We'll find a way, we have to!" Delphine replies.

"Well if it's alright with you, I'm tired and these old bones ache for rest, I'm not keeping watch tonight!" Esbern grunts, before rolling over and trying to keep warm.

"I'll take first watch" Ralof volunteers.

"I'll help!" Jon Battle-Born raises his hand.

Ralof sneers, but Delphine gives him a look, "Fine. Just don't talk to me" He growls.

"I'm going to try to sleep" Mjoll states, and she too lays down against the cold cave wall.

Delphine looks at Lydia, "You should get some rest"

Lydian mods her head, "I know, but I want to talk quick... about the visions Ravencrowne told us... about uniting Skyrim... and ending in Solitude" She gives Delphine a pleading look.

"Total dung" Esbern coughs out purposefully, before pretending to sleep.

"I don't know about the visions, but this si neither the time nor the place to rely on such things. This is where true strength and resolve are the only things that will get us through."

Lydia nods her head again, "I know... but I really believe we should go to Windhelm after this. She said you would unite Skyrim. I don't think we will ever be this close to the Stormcloak city for a long time. Maybe if you can speak to Ulfric Stormcloak, convince him this threat is greater...-"

"We are not as close to Windhelm as you would believe. There's a reason the old city is built against the mountain, it blocks all but one route from the south across a large brick bridge. But we will need to resupply after we get the book back." Delphine ponders the next move. She had always expected they would reach Winterhold and then return to Whiterun. But most of Winterhold was attacked, and Whiterun may not exist anymore. Perhaps Windhelm was there next best move.

"You can use your position as one of the blades. Or tell Ulfric what you saw! He may seem like a monster if you only hear from the Empire's point of view, but he is a very intelligent man" Lydia states.

Delphine opens her mouth to reply, but she's interrupted by Ralof.

"Delphine! Get out here now! Actually, get everyone out!" He shouts.

they rush out the caves, where Ralof and Jon have their swords drawn. A pack of timber wolves has surrounded them, growling and barring their fangs from all directions. In the center, a woman stands hunched over, her face covered by a mess of long blonde hair, with a wolfs pelt hung over her shoulder. She points a finger at them, whispering something inaudible.

"I think we found _Masha " _Says Delhine.


End file.
